<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bridgemaker: The Jane Foster Story by Artemis_Day</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495809">Bridgemaker: The Jane Foster Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day'>Artemis_Day</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Loki, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Human, Biopic, F/M, Jane Foster Loves Science (Marvel), No celebrities were harmed, Romantic Comedy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Day/pseuds/Artemis_Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Foster: world-renowned scientist and innovator who discovered the key to interstellar travel. Now, her life's work will be immortalized in a major motion picture. Truly a glorious time in Jane's life. At least as long as the studio doesn't go over her head and force ridiculous changes like adding a love interest, but what are the odds of that happening?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Jane Foster/Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Scene One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts">SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is part one of my Fandoms For Oz fic. I should've had the whole thing done by now, but as always, life happens. Plus, I have a bad habit of starting multiple projects at once as anyone who has followed my work for years will know...</p><p>*ahem* Well, anyway, I'll keep posting parts here and there until the whole thing is done. I hope you all enjoy this first installment, and here's to 2021 being at least a marginally better year than the last.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ladies and gentlemen, live from New York, it's Christine!"</p><p>That obnoxious yet catchy bumper music was going to be in Jane's head for weeks. She checked one more time that her hair was in place and her strangely tight designer jacket was clean. Eating a biscuit backstage five minutes before they went live was a bad idea, and she knew that when she crammed it into her mouth and dropped crumbs everywhere. She also knew she'd skipped breakfast this morning and barely had any time for lunch as the producers dragged her around backstage showing her the motions.</p><p>"When your name is called, walk on stage from the left. You may wave at the studio audience as you see fit but do not stop until you have reached your seat. When Christine greets you, please remember to make eye contact and smile with your teeth showing. Remember to look directly at the camera periodically, it makes you seem approachable and friendly."</p><p>There was probably more to the bloated man's briefing, but Jane couldn't be bothered to remember what it was. Probably nothing important anyway. At least nothing she'd care to ask about.</p><p>Why did she have to do these stupid daytime talk shows in the first place? That was the real question.</p><p>Pushing aside all negative thoughts ('Try not to frown on stage, it looks bad.'), Jane found a small mirror nailed to the back wall and practiced her smile. Two hours in the stylist's chair had left her looking more like a glamorous celebrity than the dowdy scientist she'd always known herself to be. Her hair was layered and unknotted for once. Her makeup was neatly applied and made her skin shine like never before. If she was honest, that was the only part of this whole 'publicity tour' thing she didn't hate. Too bad the only time the PR guys cared about her appearance was when they needed her to smile for the camera.</p><p>On the overhead monitor, Christine Everheart had taken the stage. In what had to be some Italian designer's dress and shoes that cost more than her student loans, she traipsed across the chic living room set and took her place on the red plush chair to the left. Jane mouthed along as she went through the usual talk show host spiel. Thank you all for coming, what a wonderful audience, we have a great show for you tonight and all that jazz.</p><p>"Our first guest is a pioneer of astrophysics and the creator of the now legendary F-22 Bridge. She's in the studio tonight to discuss all the juicy details of her research process."</p><p>The audience oohed and aahed as Jane straightened her spine and steeled her resolve. She could do this. She wasn't an astrophysicist about to go on a talk show with middling ratings, she was a soldier marching into battle at the head of a battalion.</p><p>"All right, let's have a big round of applause for Jane Foster!"</p><p>'Doctor Jane Foster' she thought belligerently as she plastered her on her smile and entered stage left.</p><p>The lights were harsh on her skin, burning through the layers of foundation and blush. Christine stood to shake her hand, the two of them faking pleasantries under the music. They'd chosen Barracuda by Heart as her intro song. Jane had never really liked that one before she was famous. Now it was like nails hammered into her skull.</p><p>"Thank you so much for coming, Jane, it's an honor to have you on my show," Christine chirped.</p><p>"The honor is all mine, Christine," Jane trilled.</p><p>Two days ago, when they first met, Christine had 'politely' demanded Jane get her a water bottle and then asked when 'her boss' was supposed to show up. Now it was like they were old pals. Ah, the magic of television.</p><p>"So, Jane, you've made some amazing leaps and bounds in the world of astrophysics over the last few years. What can you tell us about it?"</p><p>Jane shot a glance at the audience. She had to see how many eyes were on her. The answer was 'a lot'.</p><p>"Well Christine," Jane cleared her throat, "it was a lot of trial and error. I was working under unique circumstances that required me to think outside the box more than most. Modern scientists typically have the discoveries of their forefathers to work off and develop new ideas around. When you're running purely on theoretical concepts, it takes a lot of improvisation to get you where you need to go."</p><p>Christine nodded, her smile fading into a non-committal line as she moved her head in time with Jane's words. Maybe she was even listening a little. At the very least, she hadn't interrupted yet.</p><p>"I'll be the first to admit, it's not the most exciting job," Jane went on. "Nothing happened for me overnight. It took years of hard work, perseverance, and a heck of a lot of coffee."</p><p>To Jane's relief, the audience laughed.</p><p>"That's amazing," Christine said, "but it didn't leave much room for a social life, did it?"</p><p>Jane coughed again. It stung her throat. "No, not really. At the time, that wasn't my main concern."</p><p>"Hey, no time like the present," Christine said before addressing the audience. "What do you think, fellas? She's single!"</p><p>Even more laughter and applause. Jane tried to join in, but the most she could manage was a broken half-smile and a single, tiny guffaw. "Yeah, well, I guess we'll see. Anyway, proving my hypothesis was definitely a big moment for me. Once the pieces start falling into place, it's like a whole new world unfurling before you-"</p><p>"Okay, that's awesome!" Christine said. So <em>there</em> was the interrupting. "Now, I think we all know how incredible your work is. The video of your first successful test went live a month ago, it received seventy million views in the first two days alone, and it was just announced that you're being considered for a Nobel Prize. How about that?" She was speaking to the audience again. Jane braced herself for impact. "But what if I told you that Jane is about to reach another milestone? That's right, the rumors are true. Bridgemaker: the Jane Foster Story hits theaters next summer!"</p><p>"Well, that's just a working title," Jane would've said if not for the cheering and the stamping of feet and the fact that the producer didn't want to overcomplicate things for the viewers at home. Instead, she went on smiling like a Barbie doll until everyone had shut up and they turned off that stupid Heart song.</p><p>"Now, I for one am so excited to see this movie." Jane had watched a few episodes of the show to prepare for today. Christine always said that. "To be a woman in a male-dominated field can't be easy. Are you hoping the film will emphasize your struggle?"</p><p>"Er- to an extent I suppose," Jane uncrossed and recrossed her legs. "It was certainly an uphill battle, but I did have plenty of support. Like my godfather, Dr. Erik Selvig. He opened so many doors for me and I know I wouldn't be here today without him. My hope is to show the world the true beauty of scientific advancement. If this movie can accomplish that, then I think it'll be worth putting my name on."</p><p>More laughter. She was two for two. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.</p><p>"And when you say support, was there anyone else helping you along?"</p><p>"Well, I had plenty of friends and my mom. She used to say I'd be like my dad someday and I guess she was right. Then there's my best friend, Darcy. She's been invaluable-"</p><p>"No boyfriends?"</p><p>The way Christine posed the question was clearly meant to get a reaction out of the audience, and boy did it ever. Cheering, whooping, howling for details. Jane chuckled because she was supposed to. If she played it off like the massive joke it was, maybe then she wouldn't have to answer the question.</p><p>Except when the cheering ceased, Christine did not move on.</p><p>"I… I mean, I dated here and there," Jane stared at her lap and folded her arms exactly like she was told not to do. "I didn't have a boyfriend per se, but… you know, when you're working on something as time-consuming as I was, you have to make a few sacrifices. Things tend to fall by the wayside, but I certainly don't regret anything."</p><p>"Ah, it's funny you should say that," Christine grinned. It looked vaguely evil. "Because word on the street is that Loki Odinson has been cast in an undisclosed role-"</p><p>She had to stop, her voice had risen near the end of that statement as the crowd collectively lost their minds. Men and women alike were on their feet, jumping up and down and screaming. One woman appeared to have fainted. Her friend was fanning her while mugging it for the camera. Not for the first time, Jane wondered how much they'd been paid to be here.</p><p>"Yeah, give it up for Loki!" Christine egged them on before turning back to Jane. "You know, we had him on the show a few weeks ago and he was hinting at a new project he couldn't talk about yet."</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Jane muttered.</p><p>"I'm sure you've had plenty of time to get to know him since then, am I right?"</p><p>A few people oohed. Jane refused to look at them.</p><p>"I mean, there are still a lot of details to iron out with the movie. I can't really say anything either, but it's possible Loki Odinson will be in it. I've heard the name tossed around a few times, and there are some minor roles I think he could play."</p><p>"Like a boyfriend?"</p><p>She really had to keep going back to this. "Well, this movie is meant to be as true to life as possible, so there really wouldn't be any place for a romantic storyline."</p><p>"Hey, you never know," said Christine. "You might be seeing a lot more of Loki Odinson sooner than you think. Makes you wish you could play yourself, huh?"</p><p>More oohs and ahs. Also, the camera was zooming in on her now. Was it supposed to do that?</p><p>"Trust me, I'm no actress," Jane said. "I have faith in the production company to tell my story as respectfully and accurately as possible. There definitely won't be a love interest."</p><hr/><p>"I <em>cannot</em> have a love interest!"</p><p>Kevin Branson was the world-renowned director of three Academy Award nominated films. He was a respected Shakespearean actor and had apparently directed one of Darcy's favorite comic book movies. Jane couldn't remember which one. She wasn't much of a superhero fan.</p><p>On paper, he was an ideal choice for writer and director of the Bridgemaker movie. Even though he'd never worked on a biopic and Jane still wasn't sold on that title, early drafts of the script had quelled most of her initial fears. Mr. Branson wrote her as an intelligent, strong-willed woman who wouldn't take no for an answer, but who still had a shade of softness to her. Several scenes had been derived from personal anecdotes Jane had told him over coffee. All of the supporting characters (the ones who didn't get amalgamated anyway) were as true to life as Jane remembered them being. When she read the last draft, she couldn't stop smiling. Never before had she been more confident in Mr. Branson's ability to bring her story to life.</p><p>And now this.</p><p>"Jane, I understand how you feel," he said, which was complete bullshit because if he had even an inkling of what Jane was thinking right now, he'd throw his notes in the fire and prostrate himself before her. "Trust me, if it were up to me, we wouldn't be having this conversation, but the studio heads aren't convinced that the movie will turn a profit in its current form. They're putting a lot of money into this, you know."</p><p>"But don't you see how ridiculous this is?" Jane pulled at her hair until a few strands came out. "This isn't like when we cut the high school scenes to save time, this is literally creating a human being out of smoke! It'd be like… like… making a revolutionary war movie where they use guns!"</p><p>"They did use guns."</p><p>"Yeah, but not our kind of guns. Not like grenades or AK-47s. That's what you're doing here, Kevin. You're putting an AK-47 where it doesn't belong!"</p><p>"You tell him, Jane!" Darcy shouted from outside. Jane and Mr. Branson both glared at the door, where Darcy's black-rimmed glasses peaked through the blinds. As soon as they turned their heads, she slunk out of sight. "I mean… I'm not here! Ignore me."</p><p>Mr. Branson sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look, it's going to be one subplot out of several, and not even the most important one. The studio heads think you need more personal relationships for the audience to relate to."</p><p>"That sounds like a fancy way to say a woman's story isn't worth telling if there isn't a man in it!"</p><p>"It's not like that," Mr. Branson said. "If they thought this project wasn't worth their time, they wouldn't have greenlit it. They just want a more human component. We can't just have you sitting in your lab all the time."</p><p>"So add more of my friends!" Jane shouted. "I can give you a whole list of people I knew in college and during my internships. I also taught for a few years and I had plenty of colleagues back then you could work with."</p><p>"You weren't close to them, though. You told me so yourself. Plus, they'd have to agree to the use of their names and images. That's easier said than done."</p><p>"So instead of taking a person who actually existed and giving them more screen time, you're just going to make one up."</p><p>"We're going to extrapolate from what we know of your time in college and create a character based on that. It'll be easy to integrate him into your social circle because he'll already be in the same field as you. From there, a romance can develop naturally."</p><p>"How about not at all?" Jane paced around the room, shoving her hands in her pockets so she didn't hit anything. "I'm not some misanthropic shut-in you know. I've seen my fair share of movies. I know what's popular and what isn't, and if there's one thing moviegoers hate, it's unnecessary romantic arcs. You can't get more unnecessary than this!"</p><p>"They hate romantic arcs that overshadow the main story," Mr. Branson said. "I'm not going to let that happen. I'm still the one writing the script, so I'll make sure this remains as unobtrusive as possible."</p><p>"If you can keep it unobtrusive, why can't you just keep it out entirely?"</p><p>"Because it's not up to me." He snapped. He was fast losing patience with her, and she wished she cared enough not to push him. "I'm not an auteur, Jane. I don't have carte blanche to do whatever I want. In this business, if you want something done, you have to play by the rules."</p><p>"Even if they're stupid?" She grumbled.</p><p>"Yes, Jane, even if they're stupid." Mr. Branson met her accusing stare and didn't falter. "Look, why don't we go over the new draft. If anything is inconsistent with the tone of the film, we'll work on it. Sounds good?"</p><p><em>'Sounds like I'm being handled,'</em> Jane thought. It was pointless to keep arguing, though. Once he played the 'studio executives' card, it was all over. Her inspirational tale of triumph was about to be marred by a random generic love interest. All she could do was nod along while her body broke out in hives. Someday, she'd walk past the five-dollar DVD rack at Targets and see twenty copies of her tarnished life story sitting near the top, alone and forgotten. For now, she put on a brave face as Mr. Branson pulled up the script on his laptop.</p><p>"Okay, so I'm thinking we can introduce him during the first college class scene." Mr. Branson tapped on the keys. "Jane enters in the middle of class and is lectured by the professor. You've already seen that part, and for the moment, it will remain the same. However, now we're going to have her sit in the back of the room instead of the front-"</p><p>"I always sat at the front," Jane whined.</p><p>Mr. Branson ignored her. "Enter Donald Blake, who is impressed by Jane's gall in talking back to a tenured professor. He's going to speak to her but she brushes him off. This perturbs him, but there's a sense that he hasn't given up on befriending her yet. What do you think?"</p><p><em>'I think we'll have a great premiere on Netflix.'</em> "It's fine, I guess. So this Donald Blake is the guy?"</p><p>"Funnily enough, we did find a student by that name who went to your university," Mr. Branson said. "However, he was pre-med and a few years ahead of you. So no harm done."</p><p>When he said that, Jane felt a twinge of recognition. Had she known that guy? Maybe he was a friend of a friend or something.</p><p>Before they could go one, there was a knock on the door. Darcy exclaimed, "Hey, watch it!" before it creaked open and a long, black shadow fell over the office.</p><p>"Pardon me, Mr. Branson. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."</p><p>There he was. Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself (or so the star stuck teenybopper magazines said). He wore a fitted black suit with a green and gold silk tie tucked carefully into his lapel. His hair was slicked back and fell past his shoulders. The few loose strands over his eyes were a casual reminder that it hadn't been a perfect job and he was still at least somewhat human. One could easily mistake him for something otherworldly from those sharp, flawless facial features alone. Quite a few articles Jane had come across theorized that he was an alien, descended from a god, or both. His name only fanned the flames of the meme. Forget Ted Cruz the Zodiac Killer, get a load of Actual Trickster God Loki Odinson.</p><p>He was accompanied by a man Jane didn't know, but guessed was a bodyguard. Shorter, but more muscular than Loki and handsome in a rough and tumble way that would probably do more for Darcy than for her. Indeed, when her friend peeked in, it wasn't to berate the intruders for barging in but to ogle the man's backside. He stopped three steps behind Loki, arms crossed intimidatingly as Loki approached the desk.</p><p>"I see you were looking over the script," he said, eyeing the laptop. "What a coincidence. That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about."</p><p>"How about 'wait your turn?'" Darcy said to the bodyguard's ass.</p><p>Jane resisted the urge to agree with her. "I'm sure Mr. Branson would be happy to speak to you once our meeting is over. For now, if you don't mind…"</p><p>She let it linger, hoping he'd get the point. Looking down at her with his cool blue eyes (which were not cerulean pools no matter what the articles said) Loki gasped. "Oh, Dr. Foster, how good to see you. If I'd known you were visiting, I would've come by sooner."</p><p>He was so full of shit she could smell it. Just about the only saving grace was that he always remembered to call her 'doctor', but it was hardly any consolation now.</p><p>"Thank you, but we really do need to finish up," Jane said.</p><p>She looked to Mr. Branson, who up until now, had watched them with an almost bored expression. His fingers curled as if around a pen. God only knows what kind of bullshit 'drama' he could extrapolate from the last twenty seconds alone.</p><p>"I do need to see you, Mr. Odinson," he said, "but I'd like to finish going over your introductory scene with Dr. Foster first. If you wouldn't mind waiting outside?"</p><p>'Yeah, Loki, wait outside,' Jane thought vindictively. The moment of catharsis, however, was short-lived. "Wait, his intro scene?"</p><p>Mr. Branson looked at her. "Yes, his intro scene."</p><p>"You're saying he's Donald Blake." Jane slid forward in her seat. "He's playing the love interest."</p><p>"Indeed I am," Loki said, masking his evil grin with a low bow. "And let me just say how honored I am to be a part of this most esteemed project. I will do everything in my power to help bring your fascinating story to life."</p><p>That was rich coming from a guy playing what was essentially an OC self-insert. Jane sucked on her teeth, careful not to show any outrage while the bodyguard was watching. Somehow, her lips found their way into a hellish mockup of a smile just in time for him to lift his head and take her hand.</p><p>"I have been told I am a caring lover," he said, kissing her knuckles.</p><p>Jane ripped her hand away. "What the-"</p><p>Loki and the bodyguard laughed. "On camera, of course. It is a favorite character archetype of mine. Fear not, I'm certain you'll be satisfied with my performance. Until then, my dear Doctor."</p><p>The two men walked past a dumbstruck Darcy, who didn't seem to care that she was on her hands and knees in the hallway and people were staring at her. The bodyguard closed the door behind him with a final nod to Jane. Now it was just her and Mr. Branson, who cleared his throat and started talking about transitional scenes like nothing was wrong. Jane did her best to listen and not rub the hand Loki had touched. It should've throbbed with pain from her embedded nails. Instead, it only tingled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Scene Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The film was to shoot in three locations.</p><p>First was a lab set built on in a Hollywood studio over what had once been a candy shop for a Christmas movie.</p><p>Second was the courtyard and several classrooms on location at the University of Michigan because Culver refused to sign off on the use of their facilities.</p><p>Third was Toronto. Because everything was filmed in Toronto.</p><p>They started with the opening scene, a young Jane falling asleep to a bedtime story about astronauts exploring the stars. The child actress had previously appeared in several ads for allergy medication and one for diapers when she was a baby. That was the extent of her credentials as far as Jane knew, but it didn't escape her notice that the girl had hazel-green eyes as opposed to her brown.</p><p>"We're going to film all of the childhood scenes this weekend," Mr. Branson had explained. "There's only three, so it shouldn't take us much longer than that. Don't feel like you need to stick around the whole way through if you have other obligations."</p><p>Which was a stupid thing to say because of course, Jane wasn't going anywhere until this movie was done. The second she turned her head, they'd add an alien invasion plotline and give the lead actress a nude scene.</p><p>"Dude, look what's trending on Twitter!"</p><p>Darcy stuck her phone between Jane's laptop and her face. The break room in the studio was as large as two small antique stores and they were the only ones there, so there was no reason not to have at least ten feet of personal space.</p><p>"Words that rhyme with irrigation?" Jane read the first line she saw. "I can't think of any."</p><p>"Haha, funny." Darcy clicked on the 'JaneFosterMovie' hashtag. "You should've been a comedian… oh boy there's a lot of these. 'So excited for the movie. Jane is such an inspiration.' Okay, retweeting that. 'Who do you think they'll cast as Jane? My money's on Rachel McAdams.' Pfft, yeah right."</p><p>As Darcy kept scrolling, Jane tried to read over her speech notes for the Culver commencement ceremony next month. When the same sentence passed three times, she growled and slapped the screen down.</p><p>"What exactly are you looking for? More people to argue with?"</p><p>"Always and forever," Darcy exclaimed as if offended that Jane would think any different. "Nothing brightens my day more than tearing down edgelords. Can't find any good ones today, though. They must've crawled back to 4chan to regroup."</p><p>"Wonderful, be sure to not tell me when they get back," Jane said.</p><p>She checked her pockets for her earbuds, but they were cold and empty. She must've left them on the nightstand again. That was the third time this month. One of these days, she'd invest in a wireless set and promptly lose those a million times, too. Money and time well spent.</p><p>"What's with you today anyway?" Darcy asked after three minutes of blissful silence. "You're not still hung up on this boyfriend thing, are you?"</p><p>"No," Jane said much too loud and much too quickly. "I mean, no, I'm not pitching a fit over it-"</p><p>"Actually, you kind of are."</p><p><em>"No, I'm not!"</em> Jane caught her hands mid-smack and placed them gently on the table. "No, I'm not. I'm just a little stressed right now with all these events and interviews I have to go to. There were dinners and conferences to plan. I have a lot on my plate right now, and I'm not going to get worked up over a few minor changes to a movie script."</p><p>"Or because people are shipping you guys?"</p><p>"Exactly." With that matter settled, Jane returned to the familiar world of numbers and scientific jargon, completing an additional three paragraphs before looking up. "Wait, what's shipping?"</p><p>Darcy, who had been staring at the top of Jane's head for the last few minutes, grinned. "Oh boy, are you in for a treat."</p><p>Snatching Jane's laptop, she opened Jane's long-neglected Twitter feed and typed in the hashtag. Hundreds of tweets popped up.</p><p>
  <em>"Omgzz Loki Odinson's in it! Seeing it twice now!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seeing it three times!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I bet him and Jane will have a lot to talk about. Doesn't Loki have a physics degree?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A movie about an astrophysicist starring an astrophysicist? Sounds like some real meta shit."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I heard his character is fictional. Maybe Jane can give him some pointers in private. ;)"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ugggggh she's not good enough for hiiiiiim!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Loki will look so good in this movie! They'd better cast a good actress for Jane."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Too bad Jane can't do it herself. ;)"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Loki/Jane 5ever lol :D :D :D"</em>
</p><p>Jane furrowed her brow. "He has an astrophysics degree?"</p><p>Darcy gawked at her. "How is <em>that</em> all you got from this?"</p><p>"Darcy, I don't have time to worry about people on Twitter. They can think whatever they want… and how would they know so much about Loki anyway?"</p><p>"You really don't understand the power of fangirls, do you?" She said.</p><p>Sensing this conversation was not going to have anything resembling a point, Jane reclaimed her laptop and closed out the page. Fortunately, her email exchanges and 3d modeling programs were intact and unharmed. On the monitor, the crew was just wrapping up the opening scene in young Jane's bedroom. Jane hadn't watched more than five seconds of it and barely heard anything over the low hum of static. For now, she assumed it went smoothly and no cursed princesses or supermodels had been added.</p><p>Her phone buzzed with a text from Mr. Branson. Shooting was over for the day and he wanted her to view the footage before they moved on. There was more about schedule changes and a few press releases they'd be sending out next week. The whole paragraph was three finger swipes long and she wondered when he found the time to write all that.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?" Darcy asked as Jane gathered her things. "Here I thought we could check Facebook together."</p><p>"I'll let you handle that," Jane grumbled. She didn't mean to sound harsh, but the stupid laptop would not go into her bag.</p><p>"Does this mean you're finally appointing me your official social media representative?"</p><p>"Sure, whatever." Jane dropped the overflowing bag on the table and gave it one more big shove. The laptop finally went in.</p><p>"Whoo-hoo!" Darcy cheered. Out came her tablet and her hands were a storm of typing. "I am going to make you a Twitter legend!"</p><p>"You do that."</p><p>Jane stepped into the hall, ready to follow an impossible maze of halls and vaguely contradictory signs to the editing room. With any luck, she'd be out of here in under an hour. Then she'd get a quick dinner, finish her notes for next week's interview, and be in bed no later than midnight. It was a good plan. Very precise, very orderly, very mature.</p><p>Just like Jane Foster herself.</p><p>**</p><p>"I hate your stupid face you… stupid face haver!"</p><p>Nobody heard Jane's venomous thoughts over the clicks of the cameras. None of the lenses focused on her face. Instead, they were aimed at Loki Odinson and a short-ish woman with dyed brown hair who smiled like a trained professional at the Today Show correspondent.</p><p>"And we're here on the set of Bridgemaker: the Jane Foster Story with actors Loki Odinson and Bethany Shortman. Today is the third day of shooting and the first for Loki and Bethany. So tell us, guys, how excited are you?"</p><p>"I am absolutely thrilled, Sarah," said Bethany Shortman. As an Oscar-nominated actress with a Master's degree in psychology from Yale, she certainly had the academic background to play a scientist. The difference in field didn't matter as long as she knew the right jargon and looked good in a lab coat. "As soon as I read the script, I knew this was something I had to be a part of."</p><p>"Ha!" Jane muttered. One of the cameramen looked her way and Jane quickly brought a finger to her nose. "Ha-choo! Excuse me."</p><p>The reporter, who was supposed to be interviewing Jane next but had yet to look anywhere in her direction, had the mike noticeably skewed towards Loki. "Loki, I understand your character was created especially for the movie. Do you feel like not playing a real person will affect your performance?"</p><p>"I am very excited to play the role of Donald Blake," Loki said easily. "There are a great many differences between bringing to life words on a page and those of a real person. Now I have the great honor of doing both. Bridgemaker will be the tale of a truly extraordinary woman. Someone who might not need love to support her, but who certainly deserves it. That is my humble part in this endeavor and I wouldn't have it any other way."</p><p>That smarmy, self-satisfied kissass. Jane would've vomited if there wasn't still a camera three inches away. The reporter, of course, was hanging off his every word. He could lean over and kiss the microphone at this point. Even Bethany Shortman, a married woman with two kids, was blushing. And that was completely ridiculous because every word of that syrupy drivel was such fucking crap. Hallmark movie writers would've cringed hearing that.</p><p>This guy was supposed to have a goddamn astrophysics degree. <em>This guy!</em></p><p>The interview continued with more pointless questions about early production and working with Kevin Branson, how they found out about the role and blah, blah, blah. Jane had briefly flitted with the idea of being an actress as a child, and she'd never been more relieved that that little flight of fancy was never realized. By the time the interviewer turned to her, she had to actively keep herself from gagging.</p><p>"So, Jane, how do you feel about the film so far? Any thoughts?"</p><p>Just one: how many goddamn reporters were going to ask her that goddamn question? These people had no originality to speak of.</p><p>"I'm very happy with the film so far," Jane recited. "Bethany is an amazing actress and Loki… well, what can you say about Loki? He's one of a kind."</p><p>The reporter bobbed her head. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh. It must be amazing, a movie all about you and your life story-"</p><p>
  <em>'Is it though? Is it?'</em>
</p><p>"-Did you ever dream you'd come this far?"</p><p>"I can honestly say I didn't," Jane said.</p><p>Since she wasn't a glamorous actress or a tabloid magnet, the interview ended there and the reporter turned it over to her colleagues in the studio. As soon as the camera was off, Jane felt like she gained an extra twenty pounds of weight. Everything was heavy, from her feet as she lifted them to her eyelids as she struggled to keep them up. When was the last time she slept without copious amounts of sugar and caffeine in her system? Had to be at least a few weeks. She'd been trying to wean herself off it, but every time she tried to rest, some new obligation popped up. Another meeting with Mr. Branson or the IAU. Some fancy dinner with academic bigwigs or an interview for Teen People.</p><p>God, she needed a break. No more new appointments for a while. She was taking this weekend to herself.</p><p>"Hey, Jane!" Bethany Shortman click-clacked over in heels that made her almost half a head taller. "Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you were free for lunch sometime this week? I have a few questions just to make sure I'm doing you justice. Does Saturday work?"</p><p>"Absolutely!" Jane said cheerfully. "I'll be free all day."</p><p>What she failed to realize, as Bethany went on about this amazing cafe downtown that served sixty-eight varieties of tea, was that Loki had yet to walk away. In fact, he was basically hovering over them, all long limbs and styled hair and mouth with a thousand teeth. Seriously, why were they always so shiny?</p><p>"Before you make any plans, I may wish to borrow you for a time," he said.</p><p>Borrow her. <em>Borrow</em> her? What was she, a doll? "If there's something you wish to discuss with me, Mr. Odinson, I'm sure we can do so after the press conference next week. Until then, I'm afraid I'm booked solid."</p><p>"Not so solid that you can squeeze in a lunch with one star," he replied, that stupid, stupid grin widening. "What's another?"</p><p>"A complete mess is what it is," Jane retorted. "I have to be careful with my schedule. You've been on promotional tours, so I'm sure you understand some of what's like to be busy."</p><p>The jab was unintentional. It just slipped out of her mouth and she hoped Bethany wasn't offended. The actress was inching away from them, muttering excuses about checking in with the wardrobe department before scurrying off into the shadows. Great. Now she was stuck with him.</p><p>"Look, Mr. Odinson-"</p><p>"Loki, please."</p><p>"Right, fine. I understand we got off on the wrong foot. I don't mean to seem hostile towards you, but I'm not happy about this love interest thing. I know that's not your fault and you're just doing your job, but-"</p><p>"You do a lot of justifying," Loki said, crossing arms which his shirt stretched rather tightly over. "When you could just say you don't like me and be done with it."</p><p>"I like you just fine," Jane said, sounding as convincing as a child with their hand in the cookie jar. "My issue is with the studio for forcing these changes. However, I am willing to be respectful and work with you in order to make this movie the best it can be."</p><p>"Then you will join me for dinner this Saturday?"</p><p>"Yes," Jane said, nodding in satisfaction. "Wait no! What? Why would I do that?"</p><p>"Why wouldn't you?" Loki asked like that was at all a legitimate question. "Is becoming better acquainted not part of the process?"</p><p>"We're already perfectly well acquainted, thank you," Jane said through her teeth.</p><p>Of course, Loki made it all the better by continuing to smile at her. "I must disagree, Doctor. Part of my process as an actor is exploring my character from every angle. Getting to know him inside and out so I might understand his thoughts and motivations at the most base level."</p><p>"Well, that won't be too hard for you, will it?" Jane said. "You're basically creating him from whole cloth. Plenty to work with there."</p><p>"Very little actually," Loki countered. "Much less than I would prefer. That's why I hope you can help me fill in the blanks so to speak. To understand who Donald Blake is, I must first understand who you are."</p><p>Jane wanted to laugh. This was the most ridiculous thing she'd ever heard in her life and she half-expected a film crew to pop out from behind a building and let her know this whole thing had just been an elaborate prank. At this point, she'd be happy to go back to the desert and be a complete nobody coasting on a meager grant again if only it meant she never had to stand next to Loki Odinson again.</p><p>"As you just heard, I'll be busy that day," she seethed. "I'm not just going to leave Bethany hanging."</p><p>"She requested a lunch if you recall. I am asking for dinner."</p><p><em>'Fuck you,'</em> Jane bit back with the desperate will power of a man carrying a boulder up a mountain. "Maybe I can squeeze you in next weekend. I'll check my schedule and get back to you."</p><p>"Shall we say four o'clock?"</p><p>"I'm meeting with a representative from Stark Industries that day."</p><p>Loki laughed. "Ah, yes, dear Tony. The biggest fool to ever be a genius. You will give him my regards of course?"</p><p>Before Jane could fire back with how much he definitely wasn't on a first-name basis was Tony Stark and who did he think he was fooling, Mr. Branson appeared, Bluetooth in his ear and tablet in hand.</p><p>"Look, I'll call you back," he said into the Bluetooth. "I have to take care of something right now. Okay, bye."</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Branson," Loki says, shifting seamlessly into 'prince' mode. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"</p><p>To Jane's neverending amusement, his charm bounces right off Mr. Branson. Maybe because he'd been playing the Hollywood game and dealing with primadonna starlets for years, but all the charisma in the world wouldn't bring him to his knees for Loki Odinson.</p><p>"Yeah, we need to talk about the first meeting scene," he said. "I've made a few adjustments to the dialogue. I want this guy to sound less like a Harvard professor and more like a contemporary student. Less purple prose, more split infinitives, you know?"</p><p>Loki grimaced, which Jane hated to say she didn't disagree with. "Yes, of course. I see precisely what you are saying. It will be an excellent challenge."</p><p>They huddled around the tablet, shutting Jane out in the cold. She wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Branson hadn't noticed her at all. He'd been so swamped with scene changes and meetings with the producer, that Jane hadn't seen him in a week. Since this meant no more major changes had been made, she took that as a good sign. Ambling up to the men, she caught the first few lines of the new scene and snorted.</p><p>"This is ridiculous," she said, leaning in to read better.</p><p>The two men looked at her. "Come again?" asked Mr. Branson.</p><p>Jane tapped the screen. "This line right here. 'I'd look at the stars, but I'm lost in your eyes.' Are you kidding me? Who talks like that?"</p><p>"I can think of several people," Loki said. "Or have you never been to a party?"</p><p><em>"Real</em> people do not talk like this," Jane clarified.</p><p>"So the answer is no," Loki said, very much like a cat with a mouse in its claws. He took the tablet from Mr. Branson and scrolled up to the top of the page. "You must read it in context. Jane and Donald are meeting following their first class together. Donald is impressed with Jane after she successfully corrected a mistake the professor made in his opening lecture. Now is his chance to speak to her alone. It stands to reason he would be nervous and fall back on cliches to make himself heard."</p><p>"Cliches are one thing. <em>This</em> is just bad writing."</p><p>Loki gasped. "Are you really going to insult Mr. Branson to his face?"</p><p>"Hey, I've heard it before," Mr. Branson shrugged.</p><p>"And I don't see how you can determine good writing from bad when I don't believe you've ever tried your hand at fiction."</p><p>"Oh, and you have?" Jane scoffed.</p><p>"Several times." Loki kept scrolling. "Look here, at the start of the scene, Jane is just leaving the building when Donald Blake approaches. He is afraid. Note that he tries to speak several times, but cannot summon the nerve."</p><p>"Hi, Jane. You were really cool today. I think we should hang out." Jane put her hands on her hips. "Was that so hard?"</p><p>"It's painfully stiff and unrealistic."</p><p>Growling, Jane snatched the tablet. "And you think 'maybe you're the girl for me,' is realistic? They just met two minutes ago!"</p><p>"It's banter."</p><p>"It's stupid!" Jane would've happily thrown the tablet at Loki's fat head and shut him up forever. Except that in the time it took her to complete the thought, it had somehow disappeared from her hands.</p><p>"'Ext. outside Culver. Jane is leaving class with Donald trailing after her. He keeps several feet behind her, careful not to be seen as he struggles with how to begin a conversation. Words fail him several times. His body language is small and nervous. Like he feels awkward in his own skin. As she's about to cross the street, he makes his move. 'Excuse me, Jane, I just wanted to say… uh, good job. Today. In class.'"</p><p>Jane blinked. An entirely different voice had just issued from Loki Odinson's throat. It sounded like him, with the same rhythm and rough timbre, but the resonance had changed. His accent was completely gone. If she closed her eyes, she'd hear a man born and raised in America. More importantly, she'd see a gangly, awkward virgin stumbling his way through flirting. Yet the man in front of her never changed, even as his shoulders dropped and he made himself look two feet shorter.</p><p>"Uhh…" Jane said, glancing around for help.</p><p>Of course, only Loki got the message. "Right here," he said, pointing at the next line on the script.</p><p>"Oh, thank you," Jane read, flat and robotic.</p><p>"Jane continues walking, and Donald rushes to keep up. They are now stopped at the crosswalk waiting for the light to change. 'Uh… I was thinking maybe we could study together sometime? You know, if you're up for it. Also, your shoes are nice.'"</p><p>Jane snorted so hard, her nose burned. "Seriously? He's complimenting her shoes."</p><p>"Nerves," Loki reminded her. "Have we not all been there?"</p><p>The first time Jane crushed on a boy, she spent thirty minutes telling him about the moon rock she bought for three dollars at Universal Studios. He ran away and never spoke to her again. Jane did not tell Loki any of this.</p><p>"Fine," she said. "I guess it makes sense, but her response is way out of character."</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow. "'Thank you, they're from Wal-Mart?'"</p><p>Jane nodded. "I buy all my shoes at Target."</p><p>She folded her arms, challenging him to make any sort of comment at all. When he didn't, she was almost disappointed. "Well, we'll be sure to fix that," he said. "Is the rest of the line to your liking?"</p><p>"'I'm going to the observatory later if you'd like to come,'" Jane recited.</p><p>"'Well, I'd love to look at the stars, but I might be lost in your eyes,'" Loki's smile was perfectly sheepish. The reddening of his cheeks was so real. Even when he started stumbling over his words, Jane could almost mistake him for fully human. "I mean- not that, I just… you uh, you're very pretty… I'm sorry."</p><p>Jane giggled, and to her displeasure, that was also in the script. "Well, as far as flirting goes, that's not the worst I've ever heard. Maybe we can get lunch sometime?"</p><p>"Now Donald's face lights up. He was ready to sink into the ground or fade away with the wind, but with those words, he comes crashing back to reality. He almost steps off the curb into the path of an oncoming car. 'Yeah. Yeah, lunch would be great. I love lunch.' At this point, the light has changed and Jane begins crossing the street. Donald is left behind, still struggling to get his thoughts in order and make it clear he is not as much of a loser as he seems. 'I love lunch. I'm an idiot…'"</p><p>Loki sighed, slumping over and walking two steps before pivoting on a heel. "End scene. Very good, Jane. Your delivery was a bit stiff at first, but you came through beautifully in the end."</p><p>Jane blinked. Looked around. "Wait, what did we just do?"</p><p>Three people were applauding. Mr. Branson, Bethany Shortman, who had returned at some point, and a passing boom mic operator who had his phone out.</p><p>"That was great," Bethany Shortman said. "I might just be out of a job."</p><p>"If you want a cameo, Jane, let me know," said Mr. Branson. "We could even make it a speaking role."</p><p>"Okay, I gotta go… do something."</p><p>Jane walked off the set, into the parking lot, past her car, and kept going until she reached the McDonalds two blocks away. Sitting by the window with a milkshake and fries, she ran the events of the last ten minutes over in her head a dozen times. They never made any more sense to her. If anything, they got more confusing.</p><p>Why the hell did she do that?</p><p>Why the hell was it kind of fun?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Scene Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki Odinson was the farthest thing in the world from a fool.</p><p>It went beyond his education, which, though impressive by any standard, did not prepare him for the world the way blind auditions and attending industry events had. Over the years he had built quite a repertoire for himself. He had wined and dined some of Hollywood's biggest names.</p><p>Built entire projects up from the ground and burned others down to ashes. Bragging was a simple hobby and far beneath him, but he thought it fair to say he understood most people better than they did themselves. Such was the benefit of the job.</p><p>He remembered every role he ever played. From Prince Charming in a primary school production of Cinderella to the lead role in an award-winning spy thriller. There were few character types he hadn't tackled. He even had a few romantic comedies under his belt. Regardless of the reception or how his performance rated against those of his co-stars, there was not a single role he held an ounce of regret for. Not even the villain in that animated fairy movie.</p><p>Interviewers endlessly hounded him, hungry for gossip or vitriol against former directors and studio heads. Anything they could make a decent article out of and get a few hundred likes on Twitter. Every time, Loki smiled like he didn't know what they could possibly mean and sang the praises of everyone he had ever worked with.</p><p>"Oh yes, I loved making Tarantsunami IV. I may have been a struggling teenager back then, but I learned everything I know on the set of that film."</p><p>"Working with Mr. Kiffenmeier was a highly rewarding experience. He even showed me his collection of machine guns and decorative plates. A fine, upstanding gentleman."</p><p>"Of course I would love to star in a Lifetime movie. Wouldn't you?"</p><p>Their flustered faces and speechlessness were always the highlight of an otherwise excruciating press tour. He'd even done a few commercials for a car insurance company, just to make his agent squirm. Even after so many years, some people still believed he was that oblivious. Just a pretty face with a dazzling smile spewing compliments without a single ulterior motive. Hell, he'd been voted Nicest Actor in Hollywood three times in a row by some website or another.</p><p>If they wanted to believe he was a fool, Loki would let them, because he absolutely wasn't.</p><p>When he was handed the script for the Jane Foster movie, his first thought was one of relief. Finally, after two years of overwrought period dramas, here was something worthy of his time.</p><p>The second was of dread. If this went wrong, it could all too easily become another 'Interview' movie.</p><p>That was unacceptable.</p><p>He spent the next few days reading up on Dr. Foster. Everything she'd ever published, every article written about her. He even found her high school yearbook photos. That hairstyle was horribly unflattering but such was the fashion of the time. Her face was unique enough to make it work regardless.</p><p>By the time they met at a charity gala supporting cancer research, he was confident he knew all he needed to know. Every insignificant tidbit she'd ever shared in an interview. It was enough to get a broad snapshot of the kind of person she was, but far too few to truly understand her.</p><p>That night, they spoke for a whopping twenty seconds.</p><p>"Hello," Loki had said.</p><p>"Hello," she said back.</p><p>"There is better wine here than that," he said, nodding at her glass.</p><p>In retrospect, that was the wrong thing to say. He had meant it to be helpful and would've happily pointed her in the direction of something more flavorful than nine dollar Riesling. However, she had taken it for an insult. Him calling her crass or unrefined. Normally, he would've thought his words through carefully ahead of time so he didn't make any mistakes. Quite the embarrassing slip-up this was.</p><p>He didn't blame her at all for looking cross. "I can choose my own drink, thank you."</p><p>Then someone called her over and that was it. She didn't even say goodbye. Rude.</p><p>But now he realized there was one crucial detail about Jane Foster that he had missed: she did not take anything lying down.</p><p>He liked that about her, but he was pretty sure she didn't like him.</p><p>When they met again in Mr. Branson's office, that notion was undoubtedly confirmed. Their little improv show for the crew didn't seem to have helped matters. Loki enjoyed it immensely. Jane got mad and stormed off.</p><p>Ay, there's the rub.</p><p>Sitting in a nondescript bar in downtown Toronto with a mop water-flavored beer, Loki pondered his predicament while watching the other patrons watch a baseball game.</p><p>"God, the Jays fucking suck," Rumlow mumbled, and Loki tended to trust his judgment on these things despite him rooting for a team that didn't win very often. "I mean, I'd take 'em over the Yankees, but that's not saying much."</p><p>"Hmm…" was Loki's well thought out and eloquently phrased response.</p><p>After knocking back a beer, Rumlow ordered another. If he wasn't technically off shift right now, Loki might have said something. Actually, he should probably say something anyway, but he just had so much on his mind already.</p><p>"So," Rumlow said, wiping hot sauce off his lips, "think the Doc likes you?"</p><p>Loki glanced at him, running a finger around the rim of the glass. "I rather think she finds me extraneous to the project. It may not be a direct assault on my character but it speaks to how she views me as a person."</p><p>"Extraneous," Rumlow formed his mouth around the word in wonder. "What's that mean?"</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. "You know what it means."</p><p>"Nah, man, I don't know big words like you do."</p><p>"You have a Master's Degree and you worked on Wall Street."</p><p>"I don't see how that disproves my point."</p><p>Loki took out his phone to check his messages. Anything else would just give Rumlow satisfaction he didn't deserve. Scrolling through the spam and junk from his agent, there wasn't anything that urgently needed his attention. Thor had sent a message earlier that day with the headline 'family dinner'. Loki deleted it.</p><p>"It doesn't matter whether or not Dr. Foster likes me so long as we can behave professionally around each other," he said.</p><p>"So putting on amateur dinner theater together after asking her on a date is professional?"</p><p>"It wasn't a date."</p><p>"Oh yeah, forgive me," Rumlow grinned. "You just asked her out to a fancy restaurant where you'll presumably be paying and where you ask her personal questions about her life and career. Yeah, that's not a date."</p><p>"I don't see why you care so much," Loki said, staring at his phone screen.</p><p>"Just because you pay me to punch photographers for you doesn't mean we can't be friends off the clock, does it?"</p><p>"I hope that's not all I pay you for," Loki said, lifting the glass to his lips as he momentarily forgot it was full of piss.</p><p>"I'm just saying, you seemed pretty cozy with her," said Rumlow, grabbing another drumstick from the basket. "If that doesn't mean something, then you might want to tone it down before the press starts getting ideas."</p><p>"Oh, they always do that," said Loki. "Remember when I had that threesome with the stars of Mr. del Toro's last film?"</p><p>"I was thinking more about the horse thing," Rumlow laughed.</p><p>He wouldn't stop laughing for a good three minutes. A few drunks overheard and joined in, not caring what was so funny or if this might cause problems for them down the line. After a while, Loki checked his watch.</p><p>"Yes any time now," he grumbled. "Any time, Mr. Rumlow."</p><p>"Oh man, that was a good one," Rumlow wiped his eyes. "But for real, if you're trying to make something happen, you might be barking up the wrong tree here. Isn't Foster famous for being a workaholic?"</p><p>"And is that not just another way of saying she's passionate?" Loki rubbed his chin, sinking deep into thought as someone's pitcher scored a touchdown or what have you and the bar erupted in cheers. "This can still work… I just need to change tactics."</p><p>"You know best," Rumlow said. He burped and devoured the last of his wings, leaving a twenty under the basket. "Let's go. I'm at my limit and I'm not getting to the gym today if I'm drunk."</p><p>"When has that ever stopped you?" Loki asked. He met Rumlow's middle finger with a gentle smile. "Just keep punching those photographers, Mr. Rumlow."</p><p>Rumlow snorted. "I'd better. You might break a finger if you tried."</p><p>"I do work out, you realize."</p><p>"Yeah, prepping for roles doesn't count."</p><p>As they gathered their things and headed for the door, Loki thought about what he'd say to Jane Foster the next time they met. He already had a few ideas, some of them good. Others less than. At the door, the woman at the hostess stand started to wave, then stopped. "Hey, uh, you look really familiar. Are you an actor or something?"</p><p>"No," Loki said and he handed her a fifty-dollar bill.</p><p>**</p><p>They were shooting Loki's first scene today. Two hours in the makeup chair and he looked as close to college-aged as a thirty-something man could ever hope to be. They had considered asking him to dye his hair blonde and go with a curly look. Something about it being more 'youthful' and 'approachable'. Or 'debasing', he supposed. The idea had long since been dropped and they were all better off for it.</p><p>Jane was already on set when he arrived. Huddled in the corner with Bethany Shortman and that friend of hers, they were deep in the throes of conversation. Bethany had her copy of the script out and Jane was taking a pen to it. One line, in particular, seemed to be bothering them, and as they hashed it out, Jane's friend surveyed the scene. She spotted Loki and frowned. He smiled at her, and the frown turned into a glare.</p><p>Hm. This could pose a problem.</p><p>"Mr. Rumlow, if you would," Loki muttered to his bodyguard. He gestured with his chin at the ladies. "See if you can't keep that young lady distracted for a while. I'd like a chance to speak with Dr. Foster alone today."</p><p>"Sure thing, boss," Rumlow said. He hadn't needed to ask who Loki was talking about. His eyes had been on the girl since they first walked in.</p><p>"Okay, let's clear the set everyone," Mr. Branson announced through a megaphone. "We're going to do a quick run-through before the cameras turn on. Loki, Bethany, if you'll please take your places."</p><p>They were in the courtyard of a music building at the University of Toronto. Some last-minute legal disputes had prevented them from using the Michigan school, which saved everyone airfare if nothing else. Several signs had to be covered up. The rest would be edited in post. Loki and Bethany entered the building where a small group of crew members, including the first assistant director, were waiting. Loki had been introduced to the man two days ago and promptly forgot his name. Until he heard different, he would think of him as 'Paul.'</p><p>Paul adjusted his headset. It was too big for his narrow head. "Okay, as soon as Mr. Branson says 'action', Ms. Shortman, you step out. We're going to count to five and then Mr. Odinson follows. You both know what to do?"</p><p>Every single question the man asked was like that. Yes, Loki knew what to do. He also knew which way was up and what color the sky was, but perhaps Paul would like to give them a refresher.</p><p>"All right everyone, let's try to get through this without stopping," Mr. Branson's voice boomed. "And… ACTION!"</p><p>Out went Bethany Shortman. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that might as well have come out of a thrift shop reject pile. Her hair was loose and barely brushed. A mole just like Jane's had been painted on her cheek. She looked decent.</p><p>Loki waited for Paul to reach five and threw the door open before he finished the word.</p><p>"Excuse me, Jane, I just wanted to say… uh, good job. Today. In class."</p><p>They ran through the scene on autopilot. Lines spewed from Loki's mouth in his best 'awkward virgin' voice. Bethany answered in turn, slipping into the role of Jane with practiced ease. It was unsurprising. She was an actress of tremendous ability. A rising star who'd already received several Oscar nominations. Those watching from the sidelines might not even see the difference between her and the real thing. Loki did. He saw it all too well and that was going to drive him mad.</p><p>"Okay great," Mr. Branson said when they were done. "You went a little fast at the end, but that was good. Filming starts in five."</p><p>He left his chair to talk to one of the cameramen while Rumlow, who seemed to be doing everything he could to show off his developed musculature, sidled up to Jane's friend.</p><p>"Hey," he said, "Darcy, right? It's getting kind of boring around here. Wanna go get drinks?"</p><p>Darcy snorted. "What kind of stupid ass question is that? Of course, I do! Let's get some wings, too."</p><p>Rumlow's eyes lit up. The woman of his dreams surely.</p><p>Long after they were gone, Jane was still flipping through her copy of the script. Every so often she'd stop, shake her head, and mark something down in red pen. Like she was a primary school teacher grading tests. It was oddly endearing, as was her confusion when she turned to say something to Darcy and found her gone.</p><p>They did three more takes on film before they broke for lunch. Jane was now actively searching for her friend, asking everyone around if they'd seen her. Loki watched her from the steps. Her hair swished in her face like she hadn't brushed it this morning. That shirt appeared to be at least a day old. Not that Loki was judging, but he couldn't help taking note of every aspect of her appearance. How she made what would've been slovenly on anyone else look oddly flattering.</p><p>The costume department should take note.</p><p>Paul, whose real name was Raphael according to the boom mike operator, powerwalked down the sidewalk, mumbling to himself about meeting deadlines. What a silly thing to be worried about at this juncture. Technically, they were only one day behind. With him gone, Loki could meander and watch Jane flit about in peace. Obviously, no one knew where Darcy was. Her concern was beginning to trouble him.</p><p>"You can talk to her, you know."</p><p>Loki turned to Bethany. She'd been on the phone with her husband last he checked. Seemed the call had been cut short.</p><p>"Pardon?" he asked.</p><p>"Jane, I mean. She doesn't bite."</p><p>Ah, so she had misinterpreted his hesitancy. No matter. It was easy to make himself look dejected. "She seems less than fond of me. I wouldn't be surprised if she did bite."</p><p>"She's just nervous about the movie," Bethany said. "Maybe you can help calm her down."</p><p>With that, Bethany wandered off to get some food. Her words lingered, as did the strange smile she gave him before departing. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was implying something…</p><p>As his own stomach whined, he strolled through the grass, hands in his pockets. This button-down shirt and blue jeans combination was so unbecoming of his character. If only he'd packed one of his suits. Women on staff would eye him regardless, but a good fourth impression was equally as important as the first in his view.</p><p>"Do you require assistance?" he asked, approaching Jane.</p><p>She didn't snap at him to leave, glare at him, or react initially to his presence at all.</p><p>"I'm fine," she said. "Looks like Darcy's flaked on me, though. I can't believe her sometimes."</p><p>Loki nodded sympathetically. "Is this common for her?"</p><p>"Usually there's a guy involved." Intuitive. Loki liked that. "It just sucks because she was my ride here. Guess I'm taking the bus home."</p><p>"I have a car," Loki said without thinking. He stood up taller. "I brought it with me today."</p><p>Jane snorted. "Let me guess, a stretch limousine with a jacuzzi?"</p><p>"It's a Jaguar."</p><p>"That was my second guess."</p><p>"I only mean that I am happy to give you a ride should you need it," he said.</p><p>"What I need right now is something to eat," she said, patting her stomach. "You know if there's a Subway or a McDonald's around here? I didn't want to say anything, but I kind of hate the catering."</p><p>It was rather subpar compared to other sets Loki had been on. He'd taken to bringing his own food and leaving it in his trailer's miniature refrigerator.</p><p>"There is a cafe several blocks away," Loki said, nodding to the left. "A bit of a walk, but a fair drive."</p><p>"You really want to get me in a car with you, don't you?" Jane asked.</p><p>Loki frowned. "You really don't believe in kind gestures, do you?"</p><p>They stared at each other for so long, the whole movie could've been filmed, processed, and released around them. He fully expected Jane to crack first and declare that she needed the exercise and thank you very much, have a wonderful day Loki. Instead, she let out a sigh.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they were standing at the counter reading through a menu hanging from the ceiling by zip ties. They'd added a few options since Loki was last here. The Fajita Fiesta sounded fine, but he would be apprehensive to try a 'Sweet Meat Slider'. At least not without someone he disliked to make uncomfortable. Jane ordered a ham and cheese sandwich and found a table near the window.</p><p>"Thanks again for the ride," she said, spreading mustard on the bread.</p><p>She sounded sincere enough, but it was better not to risk it. "You're very welcome. I hope my performance today was acceptable."</p><p>She shrugged. "I'm not the one you're trying to impress."</p><p>"Aren't you?"</p><p>The ensuing pause wasn't long, but it did remind him of those scenes where something profound and meaningful was about to happen between the two leads and they both needed a moment to process it. Loki hated those scenes. They were far too predictable.</p><p>"I guess it is my movie," she said. "Even before this whole love story thing, I knew giving Hollywood the rights to my name was going to be a double edged sword."</p><p>"That doesn't mean you can't stand up for yourself," said Loki.</p><p>"I tried that and it didn't work, did it?" she started to grin and then dropped it. He didn't know why until she started fidgeting. "Look, I'm not trying to insult you. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but nothing I've said is to imply that you're a bad actor or don't deserve to be in this movie. I'm sure you'll do great."</p><p>"Thank you," Loki said, lacing his fingers together. "Have you seen any of my previous films, Doctor?"</p><p>Her eyes fell and her nostrils flared. "No, not really." Ah. So that's how she was playing it.</p><p>"My first onscreen role was a bit part in a World War II drama. I had one line and exactly seven seconds of screen time. At the time, I considered myself lucky just to even have a speaking part. Every film I've made since has been the same. However many opportunities I get, I like to think I have given all of them the care they deserve."</p><p>"Even that spider flood movie?" she asked.</p><p>If she thought that would get a reaction out of him, she didn't know him very well. "I believe you mean Tarantsunami, and yes, I do include it."</p><p>"You actually liked being in that movie."</p><p>"And what of it? You haven't even seen it by your own admission."</p><p>There was something wonderful about catching a person in a lie. Especially when that someone had such an appealing blush. "Y-yeah, but… forget it. I just mean playing the made-up love interest in a movie like this can't be the highlight of your career."</p><p>"Does it have to be?" he asked. "Can I not take a role simply for the love of acting? Not everything is about winning awards."</p><p>"I never said it was," Jane said, clearing floundering. "I mean, you have though, haven't you? Won awards, that is."</p><p>"A few." Loki thought back to his last Golden Globe win. Still no Academy recognition, but it would come. "But I have been in far more productions than I have won or even been nominated for. Do you believe I starred in Tarantsunami 4 for any reason other than the thrill of it?"</p><p>"I can't think of any reason to be in a movie like that," she said. "Except maybe losing a bet."</p><p>"Then you understand. I did not accept this part for critical acclaim. I did it because out of all the roles I've been offered over the years, this is the only one I would have taken based on the name alone. That anything else could have enticed me this way is simply inconceivable."</p><p>He took a bite out of his sandwich. Good, though the lettuce was a bit dry. Jane had yet to touch hers. Playing with an edge of the bread, she'd almost completely worked the crust off. Time ticked away and according to the charmingly cartoonish cat clock on the wall, they were more than halfway through their lunch break. No need to say anything yet, but it was worth keeping in mind for later.</p><p>"You really wanted to do this movie that badly?" She asked.</p><p>"I did," he replied. "I do. I am sorry it couldn't have been in a different way, but just because Donald Blake isn't true to life doesn't mean we cannot make him real for the audience."</p><p>He watched her face. The subtle shifts in expression weren't hard for him to read, but the next long pause that followed struck him as oddly disquieting. At no point did he believe pretty words would sway her to his side, but a sarcastic retort at the very least seemed pertinent.</p><p>"I heard you studied astrophysics."</p><p>A non-sequitur. All right. Easy to work with. "I did, yes."</p><p>"I've never heard of you in the scientific community."</p><p>"I publish under a different name." Loki's phone in his pocket was suddenly heavy. "But I am greatly familiar with your work and that of your mentor. Dr. Selvig was a brilliant man."</p><p>Her face softened. "Yeah, he was…"</p><p>"You are brilliant, too."</p><p>There was that blush again.</p><p>"Thank you," she murmured, followed by a sigh. "Look, if you really do have questions, go ahead. Whatever you think is going to help your performance."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Loki asked, and he tried to sound mostly sincere and not too teasing.</p><p>By the look on her face, he hadn't succeeded. "I'm here, aren't I? You got your lunch."</p><p>"I had requested dinner."</p><p>She scowled, but he just couldn't resist. It was his weakness. "Very well. Why did you become an astrophysicist?"</p><p>Her brow furrowed. "Really? That's your first question."</p><p>"Too common?" He asked innocently. "How about this. For every one of my questions you answer, I must answer one of yours."</p><p>"I thought this was you studying me."</p><p>"The types of things one is most curious about can say a lot about them."</p><p>He watched her consider that, and then finally accept it. Her posture was that of a deer, calm for the moment but alert to any hint of an attack. "My dad was an astrophysicist and he used to take me star-gazing. My mom is a professor of mythology and folklore and she taught me where all the names of stars and constellations come from. Put it all together and I was hooked."</p><p>The same answer she'd given in Psychology Today and Vogue. Presumably true, then. "Thank you. Now, your question?"</p><p>"Why'd you become an actor?"</p><p>How very creative. "To make my father angry. Where was your first date?"</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "Dinner at Denny's and a movie. Where was yours?"</p><p>"The Vigeland Park in Oslo. My family often took summers there. What do you do in your spare time?"</p><p>"I read mystery novels and watch Netflix. What's your favorite food?"</p><p>"Frikadeller. Who is your biggest inspiration in life?"</p><p>"My parents and Dr. Selvig. Why did you study astrophysics?"</p><p>"To make my father angry. Who do you hate the most?"</p><p>That threw her off. Her jaw hung in space, unable to rise. When it finally did, she licked her lips. "I don't understand."</p><p>"Yes, you do," Loki said. "Everyone is inspired in some way by spite. Who's face have you dreamed of rubbing your success into?"</p><p>She thought for a moment, and he wondered if it wasn't for show. The second he asked the question, she knew the answer. Just like he always did. "There was this one professor I had in my freshman year. It was a statistical physics class and his name was Mr. Falk. This guy was an absolute douchebag."</p><p>Loki nodded. "Tell me about him."</p><p>"Well, he talked about himself and his achievements constantly and he seemed to think the only acceptable major for a woman in college was home economics," she started grinding her teeth. "He used to assign seats, which was weird for a college class. Me and the other three girls had to sit in the back and we almost never got called on. If he did and we got the answer right, he'd go on about how nice it was for the guys to help us out. They hated him, too, for the record. If you had the right parts, he'd just find something else to look down on you for. Also, he smelled like feet. Really dirty feet."</p><p>Loki chuckled. "He does sound quite repulsive. I was wondering why the studio was having so much trouble getting permission to use his name."</p><p>"Yeah, I doubt they're going to get far with that," Jane scoffed, folding her arms. "Did you know I got the highest score out of everyone on the final? In all three of his classes. I was only one question off a perfect score. And after the grades were posted, he called me into his office and I'm thinking, 'hmm… maybe he's decided to stop being a sexist piece of shit and he's going to congratulate me. Maybe he'll even apologize!'"</p><p>"I take it that didn't happen."</p><p>"You think? He started lecturing me about the consequences of cheating and said that if I had anything to confess to him, I should do so now. Somehow, I didn't punch him."</p><p>"Then you have admirable self-control," Loki remarked.</p><p>"I just said that I was well aware of how bad cheating was and that if I thought someone had copied off me, I would be sure to let him know. I kept playing dumb until he gave up. Seriously, even Erik couldn't stand him. He complained about Falk all the time, but the Dean liked him for whatever reason. Plus, he had tenure."</p><p>"And were you ever able to get back at him?"</p><p>"Yeah, actually," she said, "a little while after my bridge went public, I received a Distinguished Alumni Award from Culver. Professor Falk was there for the ceremony. He shook my hand and started feeding me this bullshit about how he always believed in me and that I was his favorite student. I pretended not to remember him, and when I gave my acceptance speech, I thanked all of my teachers except him."</p><p>Loki didn't miss the subtle strengthening of her voice as she reached the end of her tale. Nor did he miss that ghost of a smile. It was full of smug satisfaction and contempt. Bethany Shortman would be hard-pressed to replicate it.</p><p>"So how did it feel?" he asked. "Good?"</p><p>Jane pursed her lips. "I'd mostly gotten over it by then. He's hardly the biggest asshole I've ever met, and by the time I graduated, I'd long since stopped caring what he thought. Just another bloated bureaucrat thinking he was God's gift. Not someone worth getting worked up over."</p><p><em>'But…'</em> Loki thought, waiting for her to say it.</p><p>She didn't disappoint. "But yes, it felt <em>great."</em></p><p>Loki closed his eyes. He could feel her sadistic glee and oh… what interesting things it did to him.</p><p>It made him sad to check his watch and find that lunch had ended ten minutes ago. There were three missed calls from Mr. Branson on his phone and one from Paul/Raphael. On cue, Jane's phone began to vibrate. She cursed as she noted the time and took the call.</p><p>"Yes, we're coming. Sorry, we got caught up... Yeah, he's with me. He drove me. We'll be there soon. Sorry."</p><p>"Two apologies is excessive," Loki said as she hung up.</p><p>"Not when I've made an A-list actor into a chauffeur it's not."</p><p>After scarfing down the rest of her sandwich, Jane jogged to the car while Loki kept a leisurely pace behind her. She was already buckled in by the time he stepped off the curb. After adjusting his seatbelt and removing the keys from his pocket, they were off. At least until they hit a red light and had to wait over a minute for it to change.</p><p>"This street is the worst," Jane muttered.</p><p>"If this is the busiest road you've ever seen, you must not have been to England."</p><p>The rest of the drive was uneventful. It was nearly twenty minutes since lunch ended when they reached the school entrance. After checking in, Loki parked in his designated spot. He had six more missed calls and three voicemails. At least one of them was five minutes long.</p><p>"If it's okay with you," Jane said as they crossed the lot, "I have one more question."</p><p>"Ask away," Loki said with a secret smile. She was initiating now. She was curious about him. This was working out better than he'd hoped..</p><p>"Why do you want to make your father angry?"</p><p>Loki paused mid-step. An invisible wall crashed down in front of him, pressing him back into Jane's space. There was no hiding from her inquisitive eyes, any more than there was from the instant regret.</p><p>"That is… difficult to explain," he said. "And easy enough to search as it is."</p><p>The second part was an afterthought, spat out like a spoiled bit of food before his common sense could regain control. Not that it mattered. The damage was already done. Her easy gait had vanished, replaced by a distinct tightness as she averted her eyes.</p><p>"Wasn't trying to offend you," she said.</p><p>"You didn't," Loki said, but of course she wouldn't believe that.</p><p>It was something of a relief when Paul/Raphael sprinted across the grass toward them. He barely said a word to Jane as he dragged Loki through the courtyard. Loki didn't know if Jane was following and didn't bother to check. If not now, he'd see her again soon, after Mr. Branson finished his lecture about the importance of punctuality and then Loki carried the rest of the cast through the next few scenes.</p><p>Maybe he'd apologize. Or tell her the truth.</p><p>His phone rang in the middle of Mr. Branson's reprimand. When the director paused to bark at a lackadaisical cameraman, Loki slid it out of his pocket. Thor's stupidly grinning face beamed at him. After two more rings, Loki rejected the call.</p><p>Not today.</p><p>**</p><p>This breakroom was much cozier than the last one. They had actual recliners and a coffee machine that worked! Jane settled into the plushy chair by the window with a steaming cup of decaf and her laptop. The TV monitor on the wall couldn't show her the playback or anything other than a static-y weather channel. That was good enough for her. In fact, it was perfect.</p><p>"Ten more days of filming," she muttered.</p><p>Ten more days here anyway. It would be a few weeks before they moved everything to the lab set. Speaking of which, Jane still had to look at those emails from the set designers. Last time, they tried to add a skeleton because their understanding of what a scientist's space should look like stopped at junior high.</p><p>Jane opened the first email. The pictures looked fine. The second included a rather conspicuous 'think like a proton and be positive,' poster, and Jane noted that they might want to nix that. She started her reply with the usual 'thank so much for all your hard work', jotted down two more sentences, and then opened a new tab.</p><p><em>Loki Odinson,</em> she typed.</p><p>He was out there right now, steamrolling through the movie in that 'adorkable' mask of his. Charming the pants off the crew so they'd never want him to leave. They'd write him into more scenes, delete more subplots to make room for him. Until her life story had devolved into just another cheesy romantic comedy.</p><p>The thought alone should've made her throw up. Instead, she was just mildly nauseous. That's what she got for having lunch with him.</p><p>She still didn't know how to feel about their little interview. Though his questions hadn't been too personal, she was sure they would've gotten to kinks and dark family secrets eventually. Now here she was, digging through his Wikipedia page for dirty laundry. This guy was a terrible influence.</p><p>
  <em>Loki Odinson is a Norwegian-British actor and writer. He earned a degree in astrophysics from Cambridge University and studied acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. He has received several accolades including a Golden Globe-</em>
</p><p>Okay yes, Loki is very smart and talented and basically a humanoid alien. How nice and wonderful. Jane scrolled down, wondering why she was even bothering with this. As she read the Early Life section, her eyebrows began to rise.</p><p><em>Loki was born Loki Laufeyson in Tromsø, Norway, to career criminal Laufey' and his wife, Farbauti. He was adopted at six months old by Bortech CEO Odin Borson. The exact circumstances of his adoption have been sealed and Loki himself was unaware of his true parentage during his childhood and early adulthood.</em> <strong>[citation needed]</strong></p><p>
  <em>His older brother, Thor, is the current head of Bortech following their father's retirement in 2013. Loki briefly worked for the company after college but left to pursue his acting career. He studied astrophysics at Cambridge and has published several academic papers-</em>
</p><p>Scrolling back up, Jane read through the table of contents. Under 'Personal Life' was a subsection: 'Parentage Controversy'.</p><p>
  <em>In 2011, following his breakout role in 'The Evening Guard', a reporter discovered records indicating Loki had been adopted shortly after birth following the death of his mother, Farbauti, and the incarceration of his father, Laufey. Laufey, who passed away in prison in 2010, contended for years that his son had been adopted without his consent. However, his formal requests for access to his family's records were repeatedly denied by the Norwegian government. Loki publicly refuted these allegations in an interview with the Evening Post on May 2nd of that year, calling them 'gross slander' and 'completely baseless'. However, DNA testing conducted later that year proved that Loki was not biologically related to Odin Borson or his wife, Frigga. Shortly thereafter, the couple released an official statement:</em>
</p><p>'Loki is our son, no matter where he came from. We have loved him unconditionally since the moment he came into our lives. There is nothing more to be said except that we are his parents and he is our child.'</p><p>
  <em>On May 19th, it was confirmed that Farbauti died of complications in childbirth and her baby was seized by Child Welfare Services. Two days later, a second DNA test revealed that Loki was the son of Laufey and Farbauti. In accordance with Laufey's will, Loki became the sole beneficiary of his father's estate and took ownership of Jotunheim, the family's ancestral home. Since then, Loki has refused to comment publicly on the matter and has been known to walk out of interviews where Laufey is mentioned.</em>
</p><p>Jane sat up to stretch. Her arms hurt when she was done and she was not the least bit relaxed. There was plenty more to read. His filmography, bibliography, more about awards he'd won. Jane closed out of the page. At this point, it felt invasive to stay.</p><p>
  <em>'Jesus, no wonder he got so defensive.'</em>
</p><p>She couldn't imagine how it would feel to learn something so earth-shattering about your past from a paparazzo of all things. You think you know who you and where you're from, only to have the rug violently ripped out from under your feet. Years he'd spent coming to terms with this, and here she was dredging it all backup.</p><p>But wait, was that really fair? There was no way she could have known any of that. Two months ago she hadn't even known his name.</p><p>
  <em>'It's not really an excuse. You could've asked another question.'</em>
</p><p>He was the one who started it, though. There were a million answers he could have given that had nothing to do with his family troubles. Hell, she overheard him telling one reporter it was because Fawlty Towers inspired him. For whatever reason, she was the one he decided to bare his soul to. Part of it anyway.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe he trusts you.'</em>
</p><p>That made no sense. They hardly knew each other.</p><p>
  <em>'Maybe he likes you.'</em>
</p><p>That made even less sense.</p><p>"Ugh," Jane dug her fingers into her eyes. "I've never missed New Mexico more. You know what I mean Darcy? Darcy?"</p><p>Looking around, Jane realized she was completely alone. Right, Darcy had run off this morning. Didn't even have the decency to say goodbye. Checking her phone, there were no new messages. Not even a missed call. If Jane were a little more high-strung, she might be worried.</p><p>"Where the hell is that girl?"</p><p>**</p><p>Loki was not mad. Not entirely.</p><p>It would've been fine if they'd chosen literally anywhere else but his trailer. How was he supposed to take a nap on a couch he would most likely have to burn later? Not to mention one of his favorite songs playing inside. Now every time he heard it, all he'd think about was Brock Rumlow shirtless in loose-fitting gray sweatpants.</p><p>"I don't see what the problem is," he said. "You told me to distract her."</p><p><em>"Distract</em> her, yes, not <em>shag</em> her," Loki snapped.</p><p>"And you think that wasn't distracting?"</p><p>"Brooock!" Darcy Lewis whined. Her leg kicked into view, knocking a lacy blue bra off the couch. "Where'd you go?"</p><p>"Be right there, babe." Rumlow grinned at Loki. "Sorry, boss, I'm off the clock. Talk to me tomorrow."</p><p>"That's still my trailer!" Loki shouted.</p><p>But Rumlow was already inside. The door was locked and the trailer was rocking. Backing away from the chorus of moans, Loki no longer felt tired. What he needed now was a drink.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Scene Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Hi, Jane. Sorry I missed you. I have a few more script changes I wanted to run by you when you have the chance. Also, the studio is asking us to combine a few characters again. Anyway, call me when you get this."</em>
</p><p>Jane saved the message to her phone, wishing she could delete it. She was at her favorite cafe enjoying a mug of hazelnut coffee and a Tana French book she'd been waiting ages to read. The last thing she needed was more Hollywood bullshit spoiling her good mood. Whatever Mr. Branson had to say could wait. She put her phone in her pocket and threw herself back into the world of the Dublin Murder Squad.</p><p>Except she couldn't return to Dublin because there was a smoky odor in the air like someone had just burned their coffee. And because the people on line were all the same breed of loud and obnoxious as they shouted their orders over each other. And because she couldn't stop thinking about Loki Odinson.</p><p>This was completely ridiculous. It had already been three days since their luncheon. Since then, they'd barely spent two seconds together. The university scenes were taking longer than expected. Mr. Branson argued endlessly with the producers about whether or not to keep certain lines of dialogue or if they should go ahead and use the Varsity Blues' auditorium for the big award ceremony that would end the film. Meanwhile, Jane had two more talk shows and a podcast to do before next Monday and dinner with the director of NASA on Wednesday. She'd already had to cancel on him once due to last-minute wardrobe fittings for her Jimmy Kimmel appearance. There was no way she could screw this up by being hung up on some big-headed actor all night long.</p><p>Okay, maybe he wasn't quite as bad as she thought he was, but how much was that really saying? A jerk with a sad backstory is still a jerk. Just because he found out the hard way that his parents lied to him didn't give him the right to look down on her.</p><p>But was he?</p><p>The more she went over their past interactions, the less certain she was. Her initial impression of him from the first time they met was that he was an elitist prick. Why else would he pick her choice of wine to comment on over anything else? He could've asked about her research or if she was enjoying herself. Hell, they could've talked about the weather if he was polite about it. But no, he had to go implying she was classless all because she preferred cheaper wine.</p><p>Unless, of course, he was just nervous. Maybe he understood this Donald Blake character more thoroughly than she realized. Was it possible he only said what he did because he couldn't think of anything else?</p><p>Or had she been reading too much Pride and Prejudice and was now projecting?</p><p>Then there was everything else. No matter how she sliced it, he'd never been directly insulting or condescending to her. The worst he'd done so far was that 'caring lover' bit in Mr. Branson's office, and while he was clearly trying to get a rise out of her, it wasn't like he'd tried it again after the first time. Sure he schmoozed for the camera, but so did everyone else in this industry. The impromptu acting session which had made her want to punch things for two days straight wouldn't have happened if she hadn't gone in on the script. She could've easily said no to lunch.</p><p>In every conversation they had, Loki always gave as good as he got, and he always got something. Jane just couldn't resist butting heads with him every time they were in a room together, but whose fault was that? Hers? His? Both of theirs?</p><p>And now ten minutes were gone and her coffee was cold. Again.</p><p>"Oh my God," Jane rubbed her temples. "Stop doing this to yourself."</p><p>On the overhead TV, the random sportsball game had gone to commercial break. In between diaper commercials and a trailer for the next Liam Neeson thriller was a talk show promo.</p><p>
  <em>'Tonight on Christine, we'll have an exclusive first look at the set of Bridgemaker: The Jane Foster, and a chat with director Kevin Branson and lead actress Bethany Shortman. Tune in tonight at 8:30, 7:30 central.'</em>
</p><p>Jane was up so fast, she nearly knocked her chair over. Dropping a few bucks on the table, she left the cafe as slowly and casually as her harried mental state would allow. Outside, her phone rang again. It was Mr. Branson. Jane considered taking it but decided against it. She wasn't ready to deal with this yet.</p><p>A 'new voicemail' alert chimed and Jane ignored it. She checked her messages, but Darcy had been dark since yesterday evening. It would've been nice to blame Loki for her assistant's torrid love affair with his bodyguard, but the fact was, she'd been eyeing him for days. It was bound to happen with or without Loki's help. Not that she couldn't still grumble about it on the way back to her hotel.</p><p>There wasn't much to do today other than prepare for the days to come. All attempts at giving herself a break came to nothing, so it was funny that somehow, she'd managed not to fill that one little box on her calendar. Sitting on her bed, staring out the window at a grey skyline, she thought about taking a nap or watching some TV. Maybe she'd catch up on one of her shows or try to read some more. She was starting to think a gritty mystery wasn't what she needed right now. Maybe something lighter, cheerier. Like a romance novel.</p><p>Searching her bookshelf and her tablet kept her busy for a time until she realized she'd already read everything she had. The books she might want to re-read had all been re-read. According to Google, the nearest library was ten miles away and the nearest bookstore twenty miles.</p><p>Someone up there really hated her.</p><p>Surrendering to the inevitable, Jane went into her contacts and called Loki.</p><p>He picked up on the second ring.</p><p>"Jane! To what do I owe this pleasure?"</p><p>She resisted the urge to grimace. He wasn't patronizing, this was just how he talked. "Uh… good morning. Afternoon. I was just… wanting to see how you're doing?"</p><p>"Just fine since yesterday, thank you."</p><p>Yesterday, they filmed the big bar scene where college-aged Jane revealed her theory and intentions to a group of skeptical classmates. Like a good satellite love interest, Donald Blake was the only one who didn't question a single thing she said. It was another piece of the script she'd been ready to fight over. What self-respecting scientist wouldn't go over a colleague's theory with a fine-toothed comb? Didn't this guy want her to succeed?</p><p>"Right, you were good," Jane mumbled. "Really good."</p><p>"Except for the part where Mr. Blake is flatter than a pancake, correct?"</p><p>Jane laughed. By the time she realized she was doing it, she didn't want to stop. "Something like that."</p><p>"I will have a word with Mr. Branson about it."</p><p>"I'd appreciate that." Jane took a deep breath. "Anyway, I really called because I was wondering…"</p><p>"Yes?" he asked when she hesitated for too long.</p><p>Another breath. Why was this so hard? It was hard for him, too. It had to be. "I was thinking maybe we should spend some more time together."</p><p>Total silence on the other end. Jane couldn't even hear background noise. Either he was somewhere very quiet or he'd hung up on her. She checked the screen, but the call was still connected. That meant he was thinking. Or maybe he was trying not to laugh.</p><p>"You want to spend time with me," he said.</p><p>Jane closed her eyes. Did he have to say it like that? "Yeah."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Why not?" She said before shaking her head. "What I mean is, since you don't have a lot to work with other than the script, maybe it would help if we had another lunch together. Or meet up for coffee. Just so we can talk. You can ask me more questions if you like."</p><p>"Very well. I am free today."</p><p>Jane blinked. He agreed that fast? "Uh…"</p><p>"Are you not?"</p><p>"No, I am. I can meet you today." Jane cleared her throat and sat up straighter, wondering where she'd left her shoes. "I might need a little time to get ready."</p><p>"I can meet you at the Sunrise Cafe at one. Does that suit you?"</p><p>One o'clock was thirty minutes away. Somehow, in that time, she had to get herself together enough to not look like a disgusting slob next to an A-list actor. This had been so much easier three days ago when she didn't care about impressing him.</p><p>"Sounds good," she said, running her fingers through her hair and wincing when she caught a knot. "I'll uh… get ready to go."</p><p>"Lovely," he said. "And Jane? Do wear those black jeans of yours. They do wonders for your hips."</p><p>Jane's jaw loosened, not falling completely. She could've said something, but her mind had been erased. At some point, he said goodbye. A sound came out of her mouth that he interpreted in kind. For a long time, she listened to dead air. It was quarter to one by the time she got herself into gear and took a hairbrush to the garbage dump that was her hair.</p><p>He had actually said that. It wasn't just her imagination. Any time she considered the possibility that he might have misspoken, she wanted to smack herself. The only surprise was that he hadn't been more flirtatious.</p><p>Was it possible to have social anxiety and be a cheeky asshole at the same time? She was going to be asking herself that question for days now.</p><hr/><p>Jane almost stopped and went home three times on the way to Sunrise Cafe. It was only a few blocks away from the hotel, so she decided to walk. Heels were a terrible idea and she always felt like her ankles were made of plywood in them anyway. Her sturdy, yet relatively clean and only a few years out of date flats would have to do. Paired with a navy blue jacket, she almost felt something akin to classy. It was better than wearing plaid at any rate.</p><p>Still, it took mountains of effort to keep her feet moving. Arranging this… encounter was bound to be a bad idea. She could think of a dozen ways it could go wrong and only a few ways it wouldn't. By the time the curvy script spelling out 'Sunrise' appeared at the end of the street, she was lost in a dense crowd of pedestrians, pulling her in one direction. She had to walk faster to keep up with the foot traffic.</p><p>Outdoor seating was full and Jane couldn't find Loki among the patrons. She wondered if she'd gotten there first, but Loki didn't seem like the 'fashionably late' type. He also could have blown her off to go hang out with supermodels or something, but she wouldn't go down that rabbit hole just yet.</p><p>Inside was just as packed as out. A group of seven was on their way out as Jane walked in. She glued herself to the door frame, sucking in her minuscule gut to keep from hitting them. Not a single one spared her a glance as they talked to each other or on their phones. When they were gone she approached the hostess stand.</p><p>"Hi, I'm-"</p><p>"Jane Foster?" the barista asked.</p><p>Jane was taken aback. Was she a fan? "Er- yes, I am."</p><p>With a sly smile, she pointed one elegant finger. "He's right there."</p><p>At a table in the corner magically separated from the rest, Loki sipped a cup of tea and watched the cars go by out the window. He suddenly looked up, making Jane jump. Smiling, he waved her over. Jane's chest ached entirely due to exhaustion from the long walk and nothing else.</p><p>"Good afternoon," Loki said as she sat down. "Good to see I haven't been stood up again."</p><p>"You've been stood up?" Jane asked.</p><p>"You find that hard to believe?"</p><p>"Honestly yeah, I do."</p><p>Loki hummed, running his finger over the rim of his mug. "I see. Thank you for the compliment."</p><p>The waitress came by and Loki ordered a soup and sandwich combo. Jane ordered the same and then they were alone.</p><p>"So…" she said.</p><p>Loki steepled his fingers. He was wearing yet another suit and looked like he was auditioning for the next James Bond movie. "So," he repeated.</p><p><em>'Dammit, I knew I should've rehearsed something.'</em> Jane swallowed and pretended she was looking at a mirror and not his face. "I… wanted to apologize for what I said the other day. I didn't mean to dredge up bad memories."</p><p>He hummed again. Slower, more deliberate. Sipping his tea, he took his time answering like he knew her anxiety was rising and wanted to milk it just a little longer. "I take it you looked me up?"</p><p>Jane nodded, suddenly feeling like she'd intruded on something private. "Yeah, I did. I saw the whole… you know."</p><p>"I do know," he said.</p><p>"So… yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wouldn't have said anything if I'd known."</p><p>"Well, I don't believe that," he said while unfolding a napkin.</p><p>Jane stared at him. "What?"</p><p>He leaned in, enunciating every word. "I do not believe you. You are a scientist. It's in your nature to be curious, especially about things you don't understand. Whether you choose to ask a question or not doesn't change the fact of its existence. Wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>The way he smiled, he was obviously trying to get under her skin. For what purpose, she didn't know. She was starting to think analyzing Loki's words and actions were just fighting a losing battle. Everything he did, no matter how irritating or contradictory to what she thought she knew of him, was all just because it was amusing to him. Maybe that was the one real truth she'd been looking for.</p><p>"I suppose so," she said after a minute. "I just figure it's a personal matter and none of my business, so I shouldn't ask."</p><p>"If you did, I might answer," he said.</p><p>"Maybe, but I shouldn't assume."</p><p>"Well, if no one made an assumption every so often, we'd never make any progress."</p><p>Jane closed her eyes, trying to make sense of whatever direction this conversation was going in. "Are you saying you want to talk about this?"</p><p>"I'm saying that as a woman of science, it is your duty to pursue all possible leads, whether or not you find any answers."</p><p>He sat back, cool smile firmly in place. Their food hadn't arrived yet, and Jane realized she forgot to order a drink. She could go get one, try to work out whatever this meeting was turning into. To think this had been her idea. She willingly walked into this bizarre reverse interrogation thinking she'd get something out of it. It was the worst experiment she had ever undertaken, but he was right about one thing.</p><p>"Fine. How did you feel when you found out?"</p><p>Loki's smile sharpened. "I'd prefer not to say. It is rather personal."</p><p>It might've been easier to take if he laughed with his voice instead of his eyes. That look drove her mad with rage and frustration and a few other emotions she couldn't quite comprehend. All of them wanted her to grab him by the collar and do… something to him.</p><p>Jane huffed. "I didn't ask you here to play games."</p><p>"Oh?" Loki asked. "Then you didn't want to continue our prior discussion? What a shame. I was having such fun before we were interrupted."</p><p>"I just want you to tell me what you need to play this role," she said, crossing her arms. "Anything about my research, my daily habits. Whatever you want to know, I will tell you."</p><p>"Is that so?"</p><p>"Within reason."</p><p>He pouted, but she sensed it wasn't serious. That was the only reason she didn't get up and leave.</p><p>"Then we shall continue," he said, his face brightening. "Wonderful. Why don't you go first? Ask me anything you'd like."</p><p>The waitress arrived with their food, delaying their game of twenty questions as Jane ordered a small latte and took a bite of her roast beef sandwich. Loki took several, delicate spoonfuls of soup. They'd both gotten French onion and it smelled divine. Jane nibbled on the bread before sitting up straight.</p><p>"If you really want to do this," she began. "Then… why did you star in that tarantula movie?"</p><p>In all the time she'd known him, he'd never looked more pleased. If Jane didn't know any better, she'd think he was waiting for her to say that.</p><p>"Would you really call it starring?" He took another bite of soup. "You do know what role I played."</p><p>"You were the villain or something right?"</p><p>"I portrayed Dr. Ernst Arachna, the megalomaniacal scientist who created the tarantsunami to further my plans for world domination. At least until they retconned it in movie six to make them aliens."</p><p>"That must have been annoying."</p><p>"Not as much as you might think. I was already a retcon. The spiders used to be mutated sewer creatures."</p><p>"So why were you in it?"</p><p>Loki pursed his lips. "For fun, I suppose. Before that, I featured in a historical drama as a rakish duke and it was honestly rather dull. For my next role, I wanted something a bit more exciting. You should have seen my agent's face when I told him to accept the offer."</p><p>"Did he want you to star in another period drama?"</p><p>"He had a list a mile long."</p><p>Jane snorted, pausing to eat some of her soup before it got too cold. "Why did you want to star in Bridgemaker?" she asked.</p><p>"Ah ah ah," Loki said, wagging a finger at her. "It's my turn to ask a question."</p><p>Jane furrowed her brow. "You really want to do that again?"</p><p>"Very much so."</p><p>His voice made her skin feel tight. Someone must have turned the heat up in here. "Fine, go ahead."</p><p>Loki appraised her, bringing one long finger to his chin. "Well…"</p><p>
  <em>'Please nothing dirty. Please nothing dirty. Please nothing dirty.'</em>
</p><p>"What do you prefer on your pizza?"</p><p>Jane froze, processing the question with the speed and reliability of a dial-up connection. "Uh- sausage and peppers."</p><p>"Lovely. Now then, to your question." He sat back like he couldn't see the look on her face at all. "I chose to star in this movie because your story is fascinating and I respect everything you've done to advance our understanding of the universe. I believe this is a story that needs to be told, so how could I not be involved?"</p><p>As he spoke, Jane nodded along. She felt like an interviewer acting out the role of an engaged participant. Any reporter not completely infatuated with him always acted the same way. Now she knew why.</p><p>"Is that all?" she asked.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. "Do I need more?"</p><p>"It's just that's the answer you always give."</p><p>"I fail to see your point."</p><p>"It just doesn't sound real. I already know you're contractually obligated to promote the movie, but I'm not holding a microphone in your face."</p><p>"You think I'm lying."</p><p>"No, I don't think you're lying, I think you're playing softball." Jane leaned in, maintaining eye contact at all costs. "You want me to be a scientist? That's my theory."</p><p>It was impossible to tell what Loki was thinking. All Jane knew was that she'd never seen a face like this in interviews. There was a grace to him like he had all the answers, and for a split second that was absent. Perhaps Jane was finally seeing through the mask.</p><p>Even so, his creeping grin didn't surprise her. Nor was she unnerved, though some primal part of her psyche calmly suggested she run. Returning to her soup, she waited for him to gather his thoughts and give her another brusque answer.</p><p>"I have one more question for you," he said.</p><p>Jane nodded with a mouth full of onion. "Go ahead."</p><p>"What is a normal day for you?" He drank his coffee, lips slightly puckered. "Would you show me?"</p><p>'That was two questions,' the smartass in her wanted to say. He probably wouldn't have minded if she had, but that would just lead them on another tangent. The cafe was getting busier, the myriad of voices rising to a deafening roar. The waitress came by with their checks, telling them there was no rush though her frenetic pace and lack of a smile said differently.</p><p>Jane dropped a twenty-dollar bill on the table and pushed out her chair. "It's not very interesting."</p><p>"Let me be the judge of that." He was already up and buttoning his coat. There was a fifty-dollar bill on his side. Show off.</p><p>"All right," Jane said, in a voice that betrayed nothing, especially not the growing concern of just what exactly she was getting herself into. "Let's get going."</p><hr/><p>Jane checked her email. There were a few that needed answering right away. She left those in the inbox. Three of them were a spam that slipped through the cracks. She marked them as such and they vanished. Two clothing stores she'd forgotten she was subscribed to had sales going on all weekend. One of these days, she'd get around to unsubscribing. Today, she just deleted them.</p><p>When everything had been sorted, she got to work on those replies. The first was from one of her colleagues back at Culver who had a few questions about a comet he'd been tracking. As Jane studied the attached photos, Loki rolled his chair an inch forward. A moment later, he rolled it an inch back. He took a break and then rolled it forward, then back. Then forward, then back.</p><p>"Please stop that," Jane said, eyes flicking to him. "It's very distracting."</p><p>"Have you considered investing in quieter chairs?"</p><p>Right, because she had so much money lying around for luxuries.</p><p>Well, she kind of did these days, but whatever.</p><p>"I told you this would be boring."</p><p>"I'm not bored," Loki said. Another inch forward.</p><p>"Your chair says different."</p><p>"A disinclination to sit still in an uncomfortable position for an extended period of time is not the same thing as boredom."</p><p>"So stand up."</p><p>"Well, I don't feel like doing that either."</p><p>Jane didn't look at him again. Not even to glare. If she did, she'd see his smug, smirking face like he'd just set a trap and she walked straight into it. After sending all three emails, there was one more that had just arrived. It was from Kirby's Florist confirming this month's order of a dozen pink roses to St. John's Cemetery.</p><p>Her heart clenched. Was it that time of the month already? Sending back a quick affirmative, Jane closed her laptop and took a deep breath. Of course, Loki noticed immediately.</p><p>"Trouble?" he asked.</p><p>"No," Jane said. "Just some business I had to take care of."</p><p>"You order flowers often?"</p><p>"Yeah, for Erik." She bowed her head. "I send flowers to his grave once a month. It's the least I can do after all he did for me."</p><p>Loki nodded. His mouth remained closed and Jane believed with far more conviction than she ever expected that he had nothing smart to say about it. "I attended a seminar he conducted during my undergrad. He was a brilliant man. You were close to him, weren't you?"</p><p>"He was my father's best friend," Jane explained. "The two of them were like brothers. When my father died, he took me under his wing. Taught me everything he knew and then some. He used to say he was jealous. He and my dad would argue for hours about a problem that only took me a few minutes to work out. He was exaggerating of course, but it did make me feel special."</p><p>"He might have meant it," said Loki.</p><p>Jane laughed. "I was ten. He definitely did not mean it."</p><p>"Well, when you put it like that…" His phone buzzed and he checked it with a grimace. As he typed, Jane gawked at him.</p><p>"So now you're disagreeing with him?"</p><p>"Technically, I never agreed, to begin with," he replied. "Perhaps you shouldn't be so presumptive."</p><p>Though that should have made her angry, it was hard to scowl with a smile on her face. Her muscles were tense, stuck in one shape until she forced herself to relax. While she waited, she glanced at Loki's screen, not intending to snoop but unable to help herself. A chat conversation involving walls of texts on one side and two to three-word responses on the other bore a name familiar to her in potentially the worst possible way.</p><p>"Thor," she muttered to herself, not realizing until it was too late that she'd spoken out loud.</p><p>"He messages often," Loki said, closing out the chat. "Giving me updates about his life as if that's the most important part of my day."</p><p>"Maybe he wants to hear about your day."</p><p>"All he has to do is read the tabloids for that."</p><p>Jane sucked on her lips, preventing any more words from coming out. Despite his earlier teasing, this was clearly a sensitive subject for him. She had to tread carefully.</p><p>"What does he talk about?" she asked.</p><p>"His wife is pregnant," Loki said, checking his nails for dirt. "It's their first child. He keeps me up to date as I am to be the godfather."</p><p>"That's really sweet," Jane said.</p><p>"So says my mother." Loki dropped his hands into his lap once he was satisfied they were clean. "I can't help but suspect it wasn't her suggestion."</p><p>"Well, even if it was, Thor and his wife wouldn't have taken it if they didn't really want you."</p><p>"I suppose…"</p><p>Jane hesitated a moment before speaking again. "Do you want to be the godfather?"</p><p>He had turned away from her, eyes distant like life had disappeared from them. It left Jane at a crossroads, unsure if she should speak again or back away slowly. An alarm went off on her phone, the one reminding her to clean her telescope optics. She silenced it- it could wait until later- but the sound drove Loki to his feet.</p><p>"We've been sitting here too long," he said, rolling his shoulders. "My bones are aching."</p><p><em>'Oh, now you want to stand,'</em> Jane thought. "Okay, what do you want to do? Because aside from some housekeeping, I've got nothing else planned beyond watching Netflix."</p><p>On the table, Loki's phone vibrated. A new message alert popped up over a soothing nature stock image. Loki read it silently, and Jane wondered for a moment if it wasn't Thor again. Then Loki chuckled.</p><p>"How about a double date?"</p><hr/><p>The club was packed wall to wall. Their table near the balcony was barely big enough for four. That was why Darcy had no problem forgoing chairs entirely and sitting in Brock Rumlow's lap. She had even less of a problem cleaning his tonsils out with her tongue. If anyone noticed the borderline fornication happening two tables away, they were too drunk, stoned, or both to care.</p><p>Jane stared at the dance floor, turning her head so far away from the couple that her neck was close to snapping. Every time it looked like they were going to give it a rest, they went in harder. Darcy's hand was up Rumlow's shirt while he kneaded her left breast. They were moaning like animals. Jane covered her face with her hand, but they still managed to poke into her peripheral.</p><p>The only saving grace was that Loki was just as disturbed as she was.</p><p>"You two… certainly have become well acquainted," he remarked, playing with a napkin. "And in such a short time as well."</p><p>"Hey, when you know, you know," Rumlow said.</p><p>"I know I want you in a broom closet," Darcy growled, attacking his neck.</p><p>"Easy, babe, we'll have plenty of time for that later," Rumlow gently pushed her back into her chair. "Right now, I think we've traumatized them enough."</p><p>Darcy whined like a baby, burying her flushed face in his hair. She pouted over the music until their next round of drinks arrived. Then she downed her third pina colada.</p><p>"Jane, would you fuck him already?" she jabbed a finger at Loki. "I can't be the only non-virgin here."</p><p>"Ignore her, she always gets like this." Jane knocked her hand away and it fell limp over Darcy's head.</p><p>"I find her quite amusing," Loki said. "And she does make an excellent point."</p><p>"I'm not a virgin," Jane snapped. That was not the most important part of that statement, but her last Margherita was just starting to hit her.</p><p>This was the classiest club in Canada, which was not a sentence Jane ever thought she'd say. Actors and directors alike frequented this location during their downtime. It boasted three floors, a full bar and dance floor, state-of-the-art sound equipment and classy modern decor themed around Ancient Rome. White pillars held the ceiling in place and made it feel bigger than it was. Like stepping into a cave. If all Jane could hear was her own voice, she was pretty sure it would echo.</p><p>It lived up to its reputation as far as she could tell. The drinks were good, she was pretty sure she'd spotted Ewan McGregor stepping outside to take a call, and everyone around her was having the time of their lives. Hell, she was starting to enjoy herself a little.</p><p>"What do you drink?" Jane asked.</p><p>Loki looked at her. "Are we still playing that game?"</p><p>"34-25-34," Jane said with a soft hiccup, "just in case you were going to ask."</p><p>"Thank you for saving me the trouble, " he said impassively and did indeed look her up and down as he spoke. "I drink mead more than anything else but I fancy a gin and tonic every so often."</p><p>"Mead. Sounds medieval." She gulped down another Margherita.</p><p>"It's an acquired taste but I do enjoy it."</p><p>"Bet you've acquired a lot of tastes, " she laughed like it was a joke. "Being so well-traveled and all."</p><p>"And I bet you don't drink very often, do you?"</p><p>Jane laughed again. He was suddenly hilarious. "You really are smart."</p><p>"And you really need a break." His fingers brushed the neck of her glass like he was going to take it from her.</p><p>Jane snatched it back. "Who are you, my dad?"</p><p>"You tell him, Jane!" Darcy shouted, pumping a fist in the air.</p><p>A new song played that was identical to the old one. Jane only recognized it as something new due to the temporary drop in volume. The dance beat mixed with the crowd, energizing them even through a haze of alcohol. Someone whooped, leading to a wave of scattered cheers. Eventually, it reached their table, and Darcy let out a howl of delight before stumbling into Rumlow.</p><p>"I love dancing!" she shouted.</p><p>"Me too!" said Rumlow.</p><p>"Do you like dancing?" Loki asked Jane. He spoke in complete sentences, enunciating every word perfectly. Almost like those three cocktails had never happened.</p><p>Bastard.</p><p>"It's growing on me," Jane said after another drink. She scowled at him. "Why are you sober?"</p><p>"I'm not."</p><p>"You look it."</p><p>"I hold my liquor well." Just to drive the point home, he finished his drink with barely a grimace and held out a hand.</p><p>Jane was right the first time. He was a stupid face haver. A stupid, handsome face haver. With stupid pretty eyes and a stupid sexy smile.</p><p>Well, two could play at that game. She stood, wondering for a moment why her legs had been replaced by popsicle sticks. After gaining her balance, she took his stupid strong hand and let him march her through the crowd with his stupid long gait. He was not so tall or broad that he could part the crowd with a look, but Jane knocked into far fewer people than she expected as they started down the stairs.</p><p>It was not as crowded on the dance floor as she'd feared. Darcy and Rumlow had cleared out a few stragglers with their aggressive dance moves that looked more like some kind of war dance than anything that went with the music. To Jane's surprise, nobody looked in Loki's direction. Not even the gaggle of tipsy college-aged girls who most assuredly would know exactly who he was. Maybe there was some truth behind the whole Marilyn Monroe thing. Which wouldn't make sense because he exuded the same marginally earned and possibly exaggerated confidence he always had since the day they met.</p><p>And he still looked freaking sober. Sexy jerk.</p><p>"Shall we?" he asked, taking her hand.</p><p>"I don't know this song," Jane said, followed by a hiccup.</p><p>"Neither do I."</p><p>He started moving- or was that the ground?- with the music. It was a fast, poppy tune with a shrill female singer and an over-enthusiastic drum beat. Whatever it was, it had lyrics. Something something love. Something something my body. Something somethings words Jane should be able to decipher, but the booze wouldn't allow it.</p><p>Throwing that aside she waited for what she assumed to be the chorus and spun Loki around. She laughed as he gasped and stopped moving mid-turn. Jane tried to pull him, but he wouldn't budge. All her effort amounted to nothing more than aching arms.</p><p>"Stop being so ridiculously strong," she sniped.</p><p>"I don't think it works like that," Loki said. "What exactly are you doing?"</p><p>"Gee, I don't know. Maybe dancing?" Jane tried to spin him again, the soles of her shoes squeaking on the glass floor. "What are you doing, the Statue of David?"</p><p>"Thank you for the compliment," he smiled. Jane got the sense he'd taken that the wrong way, but her brain was too fuzzy to care.</p><p>"You said we should dance. Now you're saying don't dance." Jane slapped her forehead a little too hard. "Make up your mind, pal!"</p><p>"I have a striking suspicion you won't be happy with me tomorrow," he said.</p><p>"Nah, I'll just be hungover." The song changed to something else she didn't know, and she pulled his arm as hard as she could. "Come on, dance already!"</p><p>This time, he acquiesced. She tried to spin them again, not knowing any other dance moves beyond the first half of the macarena and YMCA. Fortunately, Loki was prepared. He took the lead and they flew across the dance floor, undisturbed by other dancers. Rumlow and Darcy had withdrawn to a dark corner where they pawed at each other's clothes and ate each other's faces.</p><p>Jane tried to roll her eyes at them, but that just made her dizzy. Good thing Loki was holding her steady. He had her pressed tight against his body. If he wasn't wearing a shirt, she could lick his chest. His muscles were awesome. Understated, yet defined. She could feel every dip and crevice as she ran her hand over his stomach. That was a hell of a six-pack right there. Hopefully, he didn't notice her sneaking into the gaps between his shirt buttons. She was doing her best to be discreet.</p><p>"I see you're enjoying yourself," he said.</p><p>Dammit. Her cover was blown.</p><p>"Meh, it's okay." She slipped and fell against him, scraping her nails on his abs which probably didn't hurt him at all since he was made of granite. "Would you believe I've never done this before?"</p><p>"If you mean dancing while drunk with a man you barely know," He smiled at her poor attempt at scowling, "then yes, I would. It fits perfectly with your character archetype."</p><p>Jane hiccuped again. "My archy-what?"</p><p>He kept smiling. Jerk. "In a romantic comedy, you would play the role of a straight-laced career woman who dedicates herself almost entirely to her job, usually to the detriment of all else in her life. Her story involves learning to step outside her comfort zone and find new aspects of life to enjoy. Often with the help of a handsome male love interest."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>"If you think I'm not, you clearly haven't been to the movies lately."</p><p>He was absolutely serious and that was the funniest thing Jane had ever seen. So funny, in fact, that she didn't pull away or snap at him in indignant rage or anything the feminist in her thought she should do. Being compared to a cheap movie stereotype was not a compliment no matter how he tried to spin it. Assuming it actually was a compliment. It hadn't sounded like an insult. Maybe it was just an objective observation.</p><p>Whatever the case, she was laughing. Laughing and hiccuping and clinging to him because this song was a real grower. She might even look it up later.</p><p>"Is this the part where she starts loosening up?" she asked.</p><p>"It can be if you so wish," he said.</p><p>"This… this doesn't mean you're the love interest, you know."</p><p>"Then I shall settle for the role of romantic false lead and enjoy your company for a single night."</p><p>This was so incredibly ridiculous. Jane looked around for cameras, convinced this was all some reality prank show or a scene from a real romantic comedy. There was one guy on his phone who appeared to be recording something. When Jane locked eyes with him, he stuffed the phone in his pocket and rushed out the door.</p><p>Aside from that, no one was watching. They were all alone in their own little bubble, moving to a beat she could barely keep up with. Dropping all pretense of indignation or sobriety, Jane sunk into his arms and allowed him to carry her along. Her feet got the message her brain didn't, matching his speed and rhythm perfectly after only a few missteps.</p><p>"You're very good," she slurred as he dipped her.</p><p>"You are very drunk," he replied, shying away from her face.</p><p>"But it makes me a good dancer, right?"</p><p>"Passable."</p><p>"You're a jerk."</p><p>"So I've heard."</p><p>He changed tactics. Instead of spinning, they glided in a way that didn't match the music. She didn't know if they were waltzing or sashaying or something completely different. The brief few months she spent suffering through ballet lessons had not prepared her for this. She had to go by her instincts, what few unsharpened ones she had.</p><p>At the very least, she could keep up. They moved together, avoiding stepping on each other's feet and almost bumping into another couple. Jane laughed when they glared at her. She could honestly say she'd never had this much fun in her entire life. When she tried, it came out as a jumble of meaningless words, but Loki seemed to get the message.</p><p>"This is the part where we come in close," he said.</p><p>Even as he said it, he didn't pull her in. If anything, there was more distance between them. Which meant he was making fun of her again. What a stupid handsome ab-having asshole. He was lucky she was starting to like him.</p><p>"When do we kiss?" She asked. That probably wasn't the right question, but it was the only one she could think of.</p><p>Loki raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to kiss?"</p><p>"I didn't say that," Jane replied, even though his lips really did look nice. "Just said this is when we kiss, right? In the movies. They always kiss now."</p><p>"You're right, they do," Loki nodded. His hands moved up her arms. God, they were so nice. "You know what that makes it?"</p><p>"Romantic?"</p><p>"Cliche," he spun her again and when Jane came back in, she landed smack on his chest. "It is perhaps the second most predictable turn this story could take."</p><p>"After what?" She giggled. "My intern and your bodyguard hooking up?"</p><p>"That is closer to five or six."</p><p>"Okay." Jane got up on her tiptoes. "I will accept your expert wisdom."</p><p><em>'This is a bad idea,'</em> said some long-forgotten part of her brain that was somehow still sober.</p><p>Honestly, why did she listen to that voice so often? All it did was tell her to be boring.</p><p>Maybe this was why the workaholic character needed to lighten up.</p><p>As the music blared, Jane looked deep into Loki's bright blue eyes. They were hypnotic and beautiful in a way she was too dazed to describe. All she knew was that she wanted to stare at them forever and the stars couldn't compare. She held his shoulders for leverage, closing in on his lips. He didn't resist, didn't push her away as their breath mingled and the dramatic film score in her head reached a heart-pounding climax…</p><p>And then the screen went black and the movie was over.</p><hr/><p>Loki caught Jane as she fainted, her hair cascading down over her shoulders, nearing touching the floor. He gathered her up; she was lighter than a feather. When did she eat? Someone had to get to feeding her regularly.</p><p>He carried her off the dance floor, past the bar, and back to their table. Rumlow and Jane's assistant stumbled over in the opposite direction, laughing at nothing. Their clothes were rumpled and Darcy Lewis's glasses were askew. She fixed them as her eyes adjusted to the sight of Loki laying Jane out across two chairs.</p><p>"Whoa, what happened?" she asked, which came out more like 'whowahaaaned'.</p><p>"Dr. Foster needs her rest," Loki explained as he moved her into a more comfortable position. "My driver will take you both home if it suits you."</p><p>"Beats taking a cab," Darcy most likely said. "Long as I get a souvenir."</p><p>She puckered her lips at Rumlow who eagerly accepted the invitation. Loki sighed and took out his phone, sending his driver a message to bring the car around. It would be some time before the amorous couple tired themselves out, so Loki browsed the internet aimlessly and watched the minutes tick by.</p><p>The clock was covered momentarily by a text alert. Before he banished it, he caught the first few words.</p><p>'Loki, Mother is making lutefisk tomorrow-'</p><p>He sighed and put the phone away. Thor just wouldn't give up. The rest of the message was undoubtedly more about Sif's condition and the baby. Mother's latest projects and father's retirement. All things Loki had spent years trying to convince himself he didn't care about. It grew harder every day, especially now with the new voice of his conscience rolling between his ears.</p><p>
  <em>'Do you want to be the godfather?'</em>
</p><p>Loki shook the question away and entertained himself with the thought of just how angry poor Jane was going to be tomorrow morning.</p><hr/><p>Jane was angry.</p><p>Pressing a cold compress to her head, she crumpled on the couch in her suite's living room. The cushions were soft, but not too soft. She had a pillow from her bed and a blanket within arm's reach in case she got cold. That would've been the least of her problems, but she didn't think she could get up again if she was missing something.</p><p>Her phone hadn't rung all morning. There were no new text messages. Mr. Branson either knew about what happened yesterday or he was just taking a break from bothering her. She prayed with whatever strength she could muster that it was the latter. Since Darcy hadn't rushed over in hysterics with TMZ on her phone, she assumed they hadn't made the front page today.</p><p>Unless Darcy was still too busy screwing Loki's bodyguard to check.</p><p>No, she couldn't think like that. It would only drive her insane. She couldn't check herself either. Any light in her eyes would be like daggers rammed into her skull.</p><p>"Why did I do that?" She moaned as the ice numbed the pain for a few precious seconds. "Why. Why. Why. Why."</p><p>She'd almost kissed him.</p><p>She'd almost fucking kissed a fucking a-list actor she hadn't even liked two days ago.</p><p>Bad enough that she'd gotten roped into yet another heart to heart.</p><p>The worst part was remembering it all with perfect clarity. Alcohol had never dulled her senses the way it did her old college buddies. It was a blessing and a curse, helping her keep relative control of herself while inebriated but running the risk of some horrifyingly embarrassing moment getting forever burned into her memory.</p><p>Like trying to make out with an actor.</p><p>There were several truckloads to unpack here, but at the moment, Jane would've rather slept the headache and possibly the whole rest of her life off.</p><p>Several hours after closing her eyes, she awoke to a slightly darker room and a bunch of bananas on a plate next to her. She grabbed one and wolfed it down. The headache was mostly gone and she needed to put something in her stomach.</p><p>Despite the presence of fruit, Darcy was nowhere to be found. Most likely she'd come home for a change of clothes and then headed out again after leaving her a snack. Jane checked her phone for any messages. There were several, all of them from Mr. Branson.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey Jane, sorry to bother you again, but I really need you to look at this script. I'm meeting with the producer tonight at five if you want to come down. If not, please just okay the changes.'</em>
</p><p>It was 4:45. That wasn't happening.</p><p>Sighing, Jane flopped back down on the couch and chugged an entire water bottle before clicking on the link. Her plan was simple: read the new pages, write a few surface-level notes, then go watch TV until all the pain was gone and she no longer felt the sting of humiliation from making kissy faces at Loki.</p><p>The first scene was normal. Just one of Jane and Donald's pointless interactions at a bar. They were talking about childhood toys of all things. Not even a mention of chaos theory. Scrolling down, she reached the next scene. As her eyes scanned the page, the agony that had dug its way into her gut was uprooted. It gradually faded with each new line, replaced first by total confusion, then dawning horror, followed by burning rage.</p><p>"What. The. Fuck."</p><p>Jane grabbed her coat and her car keys and was out the door in seconds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What could have Jane so worked up? Another horrible change? Something worse? Find out next time!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>